Poision Master and Harry Potter
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: FF zwischen mir und einer freundin total abgedreht aber irgendwie lustig Tom Riddle Dean Thomas


Poison Master and Harry Potter

1. Beginn

Mephistopheles

Einsam und verlassen ging Harry Potter durch die Gänge von Hogwarts nach dem die Weißmagier den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord verloren hatten und Hogwarts nun nur noch wenige Weißmagier ein heim boten.

In der Hochburg der früheren Weißmagier die nach dem Fall Albus Dumbledore's und der Niederlage von Harry Potter von einem der bekanntesten Schwarzmagier und Gründer Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin geleitet wurde, herrschten nun ganz andere Sitten und Regeln.

Nun durfte die schwarze Magie auch unterrichtet werden.

Die übrig gebliebenen Weißmagier bekamen härtere strafen als die vielen Schwarzmagier die nun hogwarts bevölkerten und bekamen eine Ausgangssperre bei der es nur selten ausnahmen gab.

Dark-Snake

Severus machte seinen täglichen Nachtrundgang.

Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass er jemanden auf den Gängen erwischen würde aber man wusste ja nie.

Als er auf dem Astronomieturm ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm, stieg er die Treppe hinauf, wer auch immer dort oben war, er würde ohne sein Wissen nicht wieder herunterkommen.

Als er durch die Dachluke stieg sah er nur einen Schatten an der Brüstung der über dieses Hindernis hinweg sprang und in die tiefe fiel.

Sekundenschnell stürzte der Lehrer nach vorne um zu sehen wer die Person war und ob sie diese Höhe überhaupt überleben würde.

Elegant setzte der Schüler seine Füße auf den Boden auf und lief Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

Da ja der Apparierschutz aufgehoben war, konnte Severus an den fuß des Waldes gelangen und er hörte nur das Äste in seiner Nähe knackten die darauf hinwiesen das sich der Schüler in der Nähe befand.

Mephisthopheles

Harry der außer Atem an einem Baum gelehnt im verbotenen Wald saß, hielt sich den schmerzenden und stark blutenden Knöchel.

" Scheiße was mach ich jetzt wenn er mich findet?" flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst und versuchte ganz still zu sein.

Dark-Snake

„ Lass mich raten.

Er würde dir am liebsten den Hintern versohlen und dich einsperren!  
Warum versuchst du ständig abzuhauen!

Willst du, dass der Lord dich umbringt!

Wegen Hochverrat!

Denn das ist es was du immer wieder versuchst!  
Niemand entzieht sich Lord Voldemort, dass müsstest du an besten wissen!", schrie Severus ihn an.

Er hatte keine Mühe gehabt den jungen zu finden, da er ungefähr dreimal in der Woche versuchte abzuhauen.

Manchmal glaubte er dass der junge irgendwie darauf aus war das Tom in eines Tages härter als mit Arrest bestrafte.

„ So kannst du nicht laufen.", meinte Severus nun etwas ruhiger.

Er schlang seine Arme um Harrys Oberkörper und um seine Kniekehlen, mit einem etwas groben ruck hob er ihn einfach hoch.

Mephisthopheles

Harry war es ziemlich peinlich und er lief ziemlich rot an.

„ Ich wollte dort nur nachdenken und dann kamen sie und ich bekam schrecklich angst, ich bin aus Reflex geflüchtet, ich hatte angst das sie mich bestrafen, dass werde sie ja jetzt auch tun, richtig Professor?" sagte er ängstlich und klammerte sich in Sev´s Robe.

Dark-Snake

„ Ich muss es dem Lord melden.

Wenn ich es nicht tue wird er es anders erfahren und uns beide auf der Stelle töten!", meinte er ernst.

Damit kehrten die beiden zur Schule zurück.

Ihr erster Weg führte in das Büro des Direktors, Salazar Slytherin.

Severus klopfte an.

Mephisthopheles

„ Herein „ meinte Salazar mit ziemlich dunkler aber auch müde klingender stimme.

Als sich die Tür automatisch öffnete konnte man nur Godric auf seinem Schoß schlafend an ihn gelehnt sitzend sehen.

„ Was wollt ihr Professor? "

Dark-Snake

„ Ich habe gerade meine Nachtrunde gemacht und Harry mal wieder außerhalb erwischt.

Ich dachte ich melde es sofort, der Meister mag es nicht wenn man ihm etwas verschweigt.

Soll ich ihn wieder in seinem Turm bringen?", fragte Severus den Direktor leise.

Mephisthopheles

„ Nein nimm ihn mit zu dir, er würde nur wieder abhauen, das wollen wir doch alle nicht richtig?" Salazar sah Snape mit einem glitzern in den Augen an.

Dark-Snake

„ Wie ihr befehlt, My Lord.", gab Severus zurück.

/ Meister was seht ihr mich so an?

Was plant ihr, fragte Severus Salazar in Gedanken.

Mephisthopheles

/ Ich plane nichts mein Junge.

Ich sehe nur dieses gewisse glitzern in deinen Augen wenn du den jungen Potter anschaust.

Wenn das man nichts zu bedeuten hat/ sagte Salazar und zwinkerte ihm entgegen.

Dark-Snake

Severus nun völlig irritiert schaute zurück.

/ My Lord?

Wie meint ihr denn das ihn anschaue?

Ich weiß nicht, was sie denken was es bedeuten könnte…, Snape war mal wieder so stur das er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, was schon längst Realität war.

Mephisthopheles

/ Wir wissen ja alle das du auf das eigene Geschlecht stehst.

Sag mir was empfindest du für den Potter jungen?

Liebst du ihn/ Salazar fing nur an zu grinsen und kraulte godric im Nacken.

Dark-Snake

Severus wich ein paar schritte zurück und war froh das Harry ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

/ Was ich für ihn empfinde!

Nichts, und das wird sich auch nie ändern!

Todesser haben nur zwei Gefühle und das ist Gehorsam und Treue ihrem Meister gegenüber, meinte Severus stur.

Godric bewegte sich schläfrig und schnurrte als er Slytherins Hand in seinem Nacken spürte.

Mephisthopheles

/ Das ist falsch Severus ich liebe Godric und ich bin der Vater deines Meisters und somit mitten drin und ich empfinde nicht nur diese beiden dinge also sieh es endlich ein./ sagte Salazar und küsste godric auf die Stirn.

Dark-Snake

/ Ihr steht auf einer anderen Stufe als wir Todesser.

Ihr seid mein Meister genauso wie euer Sohn, meinte der Giftmischer bestimmt.

Godric gab einen wohl gefallenen Laut von sich und öffnet verschlafen und langsam die Augen.

„ Wasn los?", fragte er mit melodischer Stimme.

Mephisthopheles

„ Nichts mein schatz, schlaf weiter!"

/ Jetzt sei verdammt noch mal nicht so stur und gesteh es dir endlich ein.

Nu geh endlich/

Dark-Snake

„ Gut…", nuschelte Gryffindor und kuschelte sich näher an seinen liebsten.

/ Wie ihr befehlt, My Lord, Severus drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Im Kerker angekommen versorgte er Harrys Wunde am Knöchel.

Als das erledigt war quartierte er Harry im Gästezimmer ein.

Mephisthopheles

Harry machte ein schmerz verzogenes Gesicht. Die wunde tat ihm höllisch weh und sein kopf fühlte sich unheimlich heiß an

„Godric- Liebling?" flüsterte Sal ganz nah an godrics Ohr.

Dark-Snake

Er gab Harry einen trank gegen die Schmerzen und die Kopfschmerzen bevor er sich in seinen eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückzog.

„ Hmmm?", meinte Godric leise schnurrend zurück damit Slytherin wusste das er ihn gehört hatte.

Mephisthopheles

„ Meinst du Snape wird es sich jemals eingestehen das er Harry liebt?" fragte er leise und stand mit gryffindor auf den armen auf und ging in ihr schlaf gemach

Mitten in der Nacht begann Harry zu fiebern, stöhnte häufig auf und begann heftig zu schwitzen.

Dark-Snake

„ Er ist mit seinem herzen Todesser und das wird sie nie ändern.

Du bist sein Meister du entscheidest es, er wird auf das hören was du ihm raten wirst!", meinte Godric leise bevor er Sal zu sich herunterzog und ihn vernichtend küsste.

Severus der von Natur aus ein sehr feines Gehört und einen leichten Schlaf besaß bekam mit das es Harry schlechter ging.

Mit einer schale kaltem Wasser und einem Feuchten Tuch wachte die ganze Nacht über seinen Patienten, bevor er auf dem Stuhl neben dem bett einschlief.

Sein Oberkörper war auf das Bett gelehnt.

Mephisthopheles

Harry ging es auch als er am frühen morgen aufwachte immer noch so schlecht wie in der letzten Nacht.

Er nahm das Tuch von seiner Stirn worüber er sich sehr wunderte.

/ Wie kommt das denn dahin/

Dark-Snake

Severus träumt etwas Seltsames und bewegt sich heftig.

Mephisthopheles

Harry wunderte sich wer da so neben ihm lag.

„ Professor?" flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.

Harry stand auf und legte snape komplett aufs bett und tippte ihm vorsichtig an die Schulter.

Dark-Snake

Severus fuhr so schnell hoch das er aus dem bett purzelte.

„ Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Snape vor sich hin.

Er sah Harry aus einer Mischung von Wut und Ärger an.

„ Wie ich sehe geht es dir besser!", kam es eiskalt vom Tränkemeister.

Mephisthopheles

Harry bekam tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen.

/ Wieso kann er mich nicht so lieben wie ich ihn/

„ Entschuldigung Professor.

Ich werde jetzt in meinen Turm gehen.

Danke das sie mich gepflegt haben und entschuldigen sie das ich sie von ihrem wohlverdienten schlaf abgehalten habe." sagt Harry während die tränen auf den Boden tropften.

Dark-Snake

„ Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Harry.

Wie du ja gesehen hast habe ich geschlafen.", meinte er deshalb etwas weicher.

Er mochte es nicht wenn jemand in seiner Gegenwart weinte, wegen ihm.

Mephisthopheles

„ Aber wie Professor sie hätten das wirklich nicht machen brauchen ich habe das jede Nacht ich habe mich daran gewöhnt.

Ich werde sie jetzt nicht weiter belästigen." Sagte Harry leise und immer noch weinend stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.

Dark-Snake

„ Warte Harry!

Wieso hast du jede Nacht diese Anfälle?", er reichte Harry ein Taschentuch mit seinem Familienwappen drauf.

Mephisthopheles

„ Ich weiß es nicht Professor ich habe sie seit meinem elften Geburtstag jede Nacht." Harry nahm das Taschentuch nicht er sah ihn nur schüchtern lächelnd an und weinte noch mehr.

Dark-Snake

Severus spürte das Harry nun auf stur stellte.

Also wischte er ihm mit dem Taschetuch eigenhändig die Tränen weg.

„ Es steht dir nicht wenn du weinst!", meinte er keck.

Mephisthopheles

Harry erschrak er den sanften Stoff auf seiner haut fühlte und schloss sofort die Augen.

„ Professor, ich…"

Dark-Snake

Sieht Harry an.

„ Ja?", kam es zurück.

Mephisthopheles

„ Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

Sagte Harry schnell ausweichend und drehte sich von Severus weg und machte einige schritte Richtung Tür.

Dark-Snake

Hält ihn sanft zurück indem er ihn am Arm festhielt.

„ Was wolltest du mir sagen, Harry?", fragte er ihn direkt.

Mephisthopheles

„ Nicht weiter wichtig." sagte er leise und fing wieder an zu weinen.

Wünschte sie jedoch schnell weg er wollte vor snape nicht noch mehr Gefühle zeigen.

Gefühle zeigen bedeutet schwäche zeigen.

Dark-Snake

„ Wenn du nicht mit mir redest kann ich dir nicht helfen…", meinte Severus liebevoll bevor er ein zweites Mal die Tränen fortwischte.

Mephisthopheles

„Nicht Professor sie dürfen das nicht."

Er machte sich von snape los und ging zur Tür.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte leise

" Ich liebe sie Professor."

Und rannte fort.

2. Geständnis

Dark-Snake

Severus starrte auf die offene Tür seines Gästezimmers.

/ Was hat er gerade gesagt?

ER liebt mich?

Wieso ausgerechnet mich?

Es gibt so viele Menschen auf dieser verdammten Welt, und unter diesen gerade einen Todesser…

Ich versteh ihn nicht…./

Mephisthopheles

Salazar stürmte ins Zimmer.

„ Was ist den nun passiert, der Potter junge ist fürchterlich weinend an mir vorbei gelaufen!" sagte Salazar ein wenig vorwurfsvoll zu Severus.

Dark-Snake

„ Ähm….

Die Wahrheit?

Er hat mir gesagt dass er mich liebt…", irgendwie schien Severus unter Schock zu stehen.

Mephisthopheles

„ Oh naja du liebst ihn doch auch du wirst also drüber hin weg kommen." Sagte Salazar ganz einfach und ging wieder.

Harry stürmte auf den Astro Turm und hängte sich weit übers Geländer und ließ sein tränen in die tiefe tropfen.

Dark-Snake

„ Wie aufbauend!", meinte Severus und schlenderte zum Astroturm um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen.

Er sah Harry an der Brüstung stehen.

Langsam schlich er sich an ihn her bevor er seine Arme um die Schulter des Schülers legte und ihn an seine muskulöse Brust zog.

„ Dummkopf…", murmelte er bevor er sein Gesicht in den Schwarzen Haaren verbarg.

Mephisthopheles

Harry erschrak fürchterlich. „Professor?" fragte Harry ganz leise zu sich selbst.

Er genoss es einfach an sev´s Oberkörper gelehnt dazustehen.

Harry zitterte stark das hatte er vorher gar nicht gemerkt.

Dark-Snake

„ Hast du jemanden anders erwartet?", kam es neckend freundlich von Severus.

Als er Harry Zittern bemerkte, fragte er ihn.

„ Ist dir kalt?"

Mephisthopheles

„ Eigentlich hab ich niemanden erwartet." Meinte Harry etwas schüchtern.

„ Ein wenig" antwortete Harry auf die frage zur Temperatur

Dark-Snake

Severus zog seinen Mantel aus und wickelte Harry darin fachmännisch ein.

„ Sonst wirst du wieder krank...", meinte er lächelnd, bevor er wieder im inneren des Schlosses verschwand.

Mephisthopheles

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und atmete tief den Geruch von Severus aus dem Mantel ein.

Er seufzte leicht auf und ging dann wieder ins schloss hinein.

Dark-Snake

Sitzt bei Slytherin im Büro weil dieser ihn gerufen hat.

Mephisthopheles

„Warst du bei Potter?

Wo ist er denk an die Ausgangssperre." Meinte Salazar leise und ruhig.

Dark-Snake

„ Ähm ja wenn man das so nennen kann.

Ich weiß nicht wo er ist, soll ich ihn suchen?", fragte er seinen Meister?", Severus schien sich nicht allzu wohl unter dm Blick des Gründers zu fühlen.

Mephisthopheles

„ Ja such ihn er kommt zu spät zum unterricht.

Du weißt Tom wird böse wenn er nicht da ist." Sagte Sal ruhig.

Dark-Snake

Mit einem nicken stand Sev auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry.

Aber er konnte ihn nirgends finden.

Seltsam….

Als er sein Büro erreicht öffnete er die Tür und betrat den dunklen Raum.

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten setzte er sich in einen Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins.

Mephisthopheles

Harry lag vor dem Kamin und schlief ohne dass er bemerkte das Severus rein kam.

Dark-Snake

Severus bemerkte erst jetzt dass etwas auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin lag und schlief.

Snape schüttelte nur den kopf und lächelte bevor er Harry vorsichtig hochhob und ihn in sein bett legte.

Unter der decke verstaut kroch er selber dazu und schlief ein.

Mephisthopheles

Harry kuschelte sich fest an die neu gewonnen Wärmequelle und kuschelte seinen kopf auf ihre Brust.

Dark-Snake

Severus grummelte leise und zog Harry nah an seinen Körper.

Mephisthopheles

Harry der nun schon fast auf snape lag wachte auf und schaute sich verwundert snape an.

Nach einer weile beugte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu snape runter und küsste ihn hauchzart auf die Lippen des älteren.

Dark-Snake

Bemerkte die hauchzarte Berührung erst als er den Kuss schon so weit intensiviert hatte dass es unmöglich war jetzt wieder aufzuhören.

Mephisthopheles

Als er sich von snape trennte rang er nach Atem und schaute verlegen zur Seite.

Dark-Snake

Severus aber wartete nicht lange und fing die Lippen des Gryffindors ein zweites Mal ein, aber nicht ohne an ihnen zu knabbern.

Mephisthopheles

Harry trennte sich von Severus und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„ Ich will nicht dass du mit mir schläfst wenn du nichts für mich empfindest!" sagte Harry im Flüsterton und drehte sich von Snape weg.

Dark-Snake

„ Dann erklär mir was liebe ist ….

Ich bin Todesser, schon mein leben lang und ich kenne nur gehorsam und treue, dass sind die einzigen Gefühle die man mich lehrte.

Es ist so ein warmes Gefühl wenn du so nah bei mit bist….", kam es leiser als flüsternd zurück.

Mephisthopheles

„ Naja, Liebe kann man nicht erklären, jeder muss es für sich selbst definieren. Ich kann dir aber erklären wie es bei mir ist, wenn du möchtest." Sagte Harry mit warmer stimme drehte seinen schwarzen Haarschopf zurück zu snape und lächelte ihn mit grünen Augen zuckersüß an.

Dark-Snake

Severus war dieses Lächeln irgendwie unheimlich.

„ Erklär es mir...", meinte Severus dann etwas mutiger.

Mephisthopheles

„ Mhh ja so einfach ist das gar nicht" harrt kratzte sich nervös am Köpfchen.

„ Naja immer wenn ich in deiner nähe bin bekomme ich ein kribbeln im bauch also wären dort hunderte Fledermäuse, in deinem unterricht kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, immer wenn du mich ansiehst werde ich ganz nervös und ich fühle mich immer so wohl bei dir." Sagte hat harrt leise und stockend und schaute aufs Bett.

Dark-Snake

/ Er beschreibt genau das was ich fühle!  
Und ich dachte immer es wäre Hass/

„ Ich fühl mich genauso!", meinte er so leise das es wohl niemand verstand.

Mephisthopheles

Harry schaute ihn nur an und wusste einfach nicht was er sagen und machen sollte.

Dark-Snake

Wird rot vor Verlegenheit und steht vom bett auf um unruhig hin und herzulaufen.

„Und was wird jetzt?"

Mephisthopheles

Harry streckte die hand nach snape aus. „ Komm zu mir!"

Dark-Snake

Kam der Aufforderung nach wenigen Sekunden nach.

Severus sah ihn intensiv an.

Mephisthopheles

Harry tat seine rechte hand an sev´s Wange streichelte darüber und küsste ihn schüchtern.

Dark-Snake

Erwiderte den Kuss genauso schüchtern.

Langsam beugte er sich über Harry und liebkoste dessen rosige Lippen weiterhin, bis Harry unter ihm lag.

Mephisthopheles

Plötzlich stürmte Salazar ins Zimmer.

„ Ich störe ja nur ungern aber Severus wir brauchen dich ganz dringend" sagte Salazar total abgehetzt.

„ Ein Schüler ist schwer verletzt und die Krankenschwester ist nicht da.", sagte Sal schnell und stürmte wieder aus dem Raum.

Harry der hochgesprungen war starrte nur dem Direktor hinterher.

Dark-Snake

Severus flucht innerlich.

„ Manchmal verfluche ich es Todesser zu sein!", knurrte er missmutig.

Er stand auf und kleidete sich schnell um, danach küsste er Harry noch einmal frech auf die geröteten Lippen bevor er den Raum verließ.

Mephisthopheles

Harry der sich das natürlich nicht gefallen ließ stürmte hinter Severus her.

In der Krankenstation sah er den Schüler der stark blutend in einem der weißen betten lag.

„ Dean!", schrie Harry schon fast.

Dark-Snake

Severus fuhr herum als er Harry schreien hörte.

„ Was machst du denn hier, Harry!", fragte er den Schüler entgeistert.

Nebenbei untersuchte er den Jungen auf dem Bett der Gryffindor war.

Mephisthopheles

„ Scheiß Neugier!", sagte Harry nur nebenbei und setzte sich zu Dean ans bett und strich ihm ängstlich über den kopf.

Dark-Snake

„ Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist!", murmelte Severus zu sich selbst bevor er dem gryffindor mehrere Tränke einflößte und das Blut wegzauberte.

„ Er ist wieder auf dem Damm!", damit weckte er den Jungen mit einem Zauber.

Mephisthopheles

Dean öffnete vorsichtig die Augen „ Harry bist du das?"

„ Jaa bin ich ist alles okay?" meinte harrt leise

„Jap klar alles fit." Sagte Dean fröhlich.

Harry rannte ums bett rum und küsste sev leidenschaftlich.

„ Danke du hast ihm das leben gerettet."

Dark-Snake

Ist total überrumpelt von Harry uns stolpert nach hinten auf ein leeres bett, zieht harrt automatisch mit.

Genießt diese Position.

Mephisthopheles

„Könnt ihr euch bitte ein Zimmer nehmen?", sagte Dean fröhlich und schaute beide an.

„ Danke"

Dark-Snake

„ Wieso, kommt doch eh keiner her und außerdem ist es ja der reiz das hier jederzeit einer reinkommen kann!", meinte Severus in einer kleinen Atempause die er Harry und sich gönnte bevor er sich sein Kätzchen wieder krallte.

Mephisthopheles

„ Können wir was essen gehen", fragte Harry als er seinen neuen schatz sanft von sich weg gedrückt hatte.

Dark-Snake

„ Kommt drauf an was...", meinte Severus keck indem er es Harry ins Ohr flüsterte und danach an seinem Ohrläppchen herumleckte.

Mephisthopheles

„ Toast mit Marmelade und Kürbissaft.", meinte Harry frech grinsend

„ Du bist schon so alt und willst immer noch ständig Sex du solltest dich mal untersuchen lassen."

Dark-Snake

Severus stand nun Ruckartig auf und verließ den Krankenflügel, in seinem Büro schloss er sich ein.

Mephisthopheles

Harry stürmte ins Direktoren Büro.

„ Du mein junger knackiger Opa?

Darf ich mal bitte den Kamin benutzen?" fragte er also er Godric entdeckte.

Dark-Snake

Wundert sich etwas über die anrede aber lächelte seinen Enkel an.

„ Ja klar.

Warum denn?", er war nun neugierig.

Mephisthopheles

„Ich hab es mir ein bisschen mit Professor Snape verbockt ich möchte mich gerne mit ihm versöhnen und ich weiß auch schon wie.", meinte Harry frech grinsend.

Dark-Snake

„ Wie denn, Harry?

Willst du ihn verführen?

Wenn ja wird das auch mal langsam zeit ...", meinte godric nun Aufmerksamkeit heischend.

Mephisthopheles

Harry staunte nicht schlecht als godric das sagte.

„ So ähnlich..

Ich muss nun aber wirklich den Kamin benutzen.", sagte er sprang in den Kamin und flohte direkt in snapes Büro.

Dark-Snake

Ging gerade am Kamin vorbei als harrt gerade aus diesem herausgeflogen kam.

Er ging zu Boden.

„ Was …beim Barte des Merlin!", fluchte Severus missgelaunt.

Mephisthopheles

Harry ging einfach zu ihm hin legte seine Hände in sev´s Nacken und küsste ihn vernichtend.

„ Was hältst du von einem picknick draußen am See?", fragt Harry mit gesenktem Blick.

Dark-Snake

Schmollt immer noch ein wenig, ist aber angenehm von harrt überrascht als dieser ihn so heiß küsste.

„ Meinetwegen...", grummelte er wie immer, wenn er Professor war.

Mephisthopheles

„Wartest du kurz hier ich geh ein paar Sachen zusammen packen?", flüsterte Harry heiß an Sev´s Ohr und knabberte kurz daran.

Dark-Snake

„ Bleibt nur die Frage WAS genau du am See mit mir vorhast…", murmelte er zu sich selber.

Mephisthopheles

Harre jedoch hörte das nicht mehr und war schon längst wieder verschwunden

Eine viertel stunde später kam er wieder zur Tür rein mit einem großen picknick Korb in der hand und unter dem arm eine große decke.

„ Können wir?" fragte Harry fröhlich.

Dark-Snake

Statt einer Antwort gingen beide zum See und setzten sich auf die mitgebrachte, ausgebreitete Decke.

Severus fischte aus dem Picknickkorb ein paar Weintrauben.

Harry der auf dem Rücken lag beobachte das ganze.

Snape schob Harrys T-Shirt ein wenig hoch und platzierte eine der Früchte in den Bauchnabel seines Kätzchens.

Danach fischte er sich sein Leckerli wieder zärtlich aus dieser empfindlichen Stelle.

Mephisthopheles

Harry kicherte nur. „Hey das kitzelt.", sagte Harry und lächelte Sev verführerisch an.

Dark-Snake

Severus küsste Harry heiß.

Nebenbei zauberte er sich warme Schokolade herbei und verteilte auf Harrys nackter Brust.

Das T-Shirt hatte er ihm vorher schon geklaut.

Nun leckte er diese vom Oberkörper des Jungen genüsslich versteht sich.

Mephisthopheles

„ Ich.. und wer macht das jetzt sauber?

Jetzt muss ich schon wieder duschen gehen.", quiekte Harry

„ Gehen wir schwimmen?

Ich brauch jetzt ne Abkühlung."

Dark-Snake

Severus schnappte sich Harry bevor er ins Wasser springen konnte und zog ihn auf seinen Schoss wo er ihn vernichtend küsste.

„ Ist doch jetzt egal…", murmelte er leise.

Mephisthopheles

„ Komm lass uns plantschen gehen dann brauch ich heute Abend nicht dann haben wir mehr zeit für uns." Meinte Harry und wollte aufstehen.

Dark-Snake

„ Irgendwann werde ich dich vergewaltigen, wenn du so weiter machst!", grummelte Severus und zog sich komplett aus und drehte sich so zu harrt um.

„ Also los?", fragte er ihn.

Mephisthopheles

„ Uhh netter Anblick", sagte harrt und zog seinen enge Jeans aus worunter er ein bade Shorts trug.

„Wieso vergewaltigen?

Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht."

Dark-Snake

„ Genau das ist ja der springende Punkt!", murrte Severus.

Mit einem diabolischen grinsen ging er Harry zu und klaute ihm seine Badeshorts.

„ Die brauchst du nicht!", meinte Snape nur.

Mephisthopheles

/ Da geht aber reiner ran/ dachte sich Harry.

„ Und warum brauch ich die nicht und wenn mir die Wasser Menschen was abbeißen?", fragte Harry grinsend

Dark-Snake

„ Würden sie nicht wagen weil ich dann jeden einzelnen von ihnen vergiften würde!", kam es schnell sarkastisch von Snape.

Severus ging ins seichte Wasser und setzte sich in das Warme Wasser des Sees.

Mephisthopheles

Harry nahm Anlauf lief ein stück ins Wasser und tauchte dann rein.

Dark-Snake

„ Kommst du zu mir?", fragte er harrt als er eine weile geschwommen war.

Er musterte den athletischen Körper der sich mühelos durch das Wasser gleiten ließ mit wohlwollen.

Mephisthopheles

„Und was mach ich wenn ich denn da bin", fragte Harry mit warmer stimme.

Er schwamm zu sev hin und setzte sich neben ihm hin.

Dark-Snake

Zog Harry auf seinen Schoss und schob leicht sein angewinkelte knie zwischen Harrys Oberschenkel.

Mephisthopheles

„Ich wusste das so was kommt", meinte Harry leise und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Severus starke Brust.

Dark-Snake

„ Wenn du nicht willst, sag nein und ich hör auf.

Ich akzeptiere das..:"; meinte Severus leise in Harrys Ohr.

Mephisthopheles

„ Nein ich muss ja irgendwann meine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren.", meinte Harry ziemlich leise

„ Sogar Dean hatte schon Sex."

Dark-Snake

Severus war erstaunt das Harry noch Jungfrau war.

Zärtlich küsste er über Harrys Kinn, über die Nasenspitze, die Stirn und dann die Lippen die ihn süchtig machten.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste er sich wieder von seinem Schüler.

„ Dean?

Mit wem das denn?", fragte Severus neugierig.

Mephisthopheles

Harry lächelte sev glücklich an.

„Rate mal!", sagte harrt grinsend.

Dark-Snake

„ Ein Todesser?", fragte Severus neutral.

Nachdem er diese Worte gesagt hatte zog er Harry noch ein wenig enger an sich so dass Harrys Körpermitte sich an seinen Bein rieb als dieser sich ein wenig bewegte.

Mephisthopheles

Harry stöhnte kurz auf

„ Nein kein Todesser."

Harry grinste ihn nur verheißungsvoll an.

Dark-Snake

Langsam und Unregelmäßig bewegte Severus sein knie an Harrys Männlichkeit.

„ Erwachsener oder Schüler?", fragte Severus weiter.

Mephisthopheles

„Erwachsener.", sagte Harry leicht stöhnend.

Dark-Snake

„ Kenn ich ihn oder sie?"

Er versiegelte Harrys Lippen wieder mit seinen diesmal aber benutzte er seine Zunge.

Etwas stürmisch bat er um einlass.

Mephisthopheles

Er küsste heftig mit.

„Ja du kennst ihn sehr gut sogar.

Lass uns raus aus dem Wasser."

Dark-Snake

Ist angenehm überrascht über Harrys fordernde Gesten.

„ Lucius?", fragte er, als er nebenbei aufstand und Harry mit sich hochzog.

Mephisthopheles

„ Nein Lucius hat was mit dem Zabini.

Wusstest du das etwa noch nicht?

Ups", meinte Harry und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Dark-Snake

„ Ist es neuerdings normal das alle Lehrer es mit ihren Schülern treiben?", fragte Severus etwas belustig, bei Dumbledore hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben.

„ Du meinst doch nicht etwa denn, an denn ich gerade denke, oder?", fragte Snape nun entsetzt, ihm war gerade eine Glühbirne aufgegangen.

Mephisthopheles

„An wen denkst du denn?", fragte Harry leicht zitternd und drückte sich ganz nah an sev.

Dark-Snake

Severus legte ihm seinen weiten Mantel um, damit er nicht so arg fror.

„ Tom..", gab Severus zu erkennen.

Mephisthopheles

„ Danke", zum Thema Tom sagte Harry erstmal gar nichts sondern grinste Sev nur groß an.

Dark-Snake

„ Ich glaube das nicht..

Dean und Tom..

Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Severus noch einmal nach.

Mit seinen großen Händen strich er von Außen über Harrys Seiten und seinen bauch damit es ein wenig wärmer wurde.

Mephisthopheles

„Ich bin mir 110ig sicher die beiden haben es schon mehrmals bei mir und Dean im Zimmer getrieben wenn sie dachten das ich nicht da bin.", sagte Harry und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Dark-Snake

„ Hast du etwa gespannt?", kam es belustigt zurück.

Leicht saugte er am Ohrläppchen des anderen.

„ Lass uns in die Krankenstation gehen, ich muss dich eingehender untersuchen..", meinte Severus anzüglich.

Mephisthopheles

„Da ist aber Dean.

Nein aber ich hatte die Vorhänge geschlossen und sie haben keinen Stillezauber verwendet und beide sind nicht gerade zu überhören.", sagte Harry und stöhnte leise.

Dark-Snake

„ Also hast du Lauscher am Vorhang gespielt, du böser Junger..", rügte ihn Severus gespielt streng,

„Vielleicht ist Tom ja auch da, dann stört Dean nicht.", meinte Severus erregt.

Mephisthopheles

„Nein ich hab nicht gelauscht ich wollte einfach nur schlafen und dann haben sie kein Zauber angewandt"

Harry küsste Sev lang und zärtlich.

Dark-Snake

„ War es wenigstens lehrreich?", kam es neckisch von Severus, bevor er ihn küsste.

Mit einem Zauberspruch waren die Picknicksachen und ihre Klamotten verschwunden.

Harry und er trugen nur einen Mantel auf der nackten haut.

Er schnappte sich den Löwen und hängte ihn sich über die Schulter.

Mephisthopheles

„ Was denkst du von mir ich habe ihnen doch nicht zugesehen.

Willst du damit sagen ich bin pervers?" fragte Harry leicht gekränkt

/ ich bin nicht pervers/

3. Die drei Häufigsten Dinge die ein Pärchen macht : Sex haben , miteinander Streiten und Kinder zeugen

Dark-Snake

„ DAS habe ich nie behauptet, oder?", kam es zurück, er grinste ihn aber immer noch an.

Sie kamen im Krankenflügel an.

Severus ließ Harry in eines der weichen betten fallen, bevor er über ihn krabbelte und ihn gierig küsste.

Mephisthopheles

„Mach wenigstens die Vorhänge zu, bitte", sagte Harry mit süßer Stimme.

Dark-Snake

Mit einem Wink waren sie geschlossen.

Nur im nächsten Augenblick wieder aufgerissen zu werden.

Severus der sich gerade an Harrys Brustwarzen gütig tat merkte davon nichts.

Mephistopheles

Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und merkte davon nichts mehr er hoffte einfach nur dass er alles richtig machte.

Dark-Snake

„ Man sollte nicht spannen, meister!", meinte Severus wie nebenbei.

Er war Todesser und hatte schon seit Minuten bemerkt dass Tom ihnen zusah.

Mephistopheles

Harry erschrak fürchterlich und zog sich die Decke über seinen nackten Körper der langsam schon auf Severus Handeln reagierte.

/ oh nein das darf nicht sein.. oh nein oh nein oh nein… von dunklen Lord erwischt oh mein Gott was mach ich denn jetzt nur/

Harry wirkte schon total verzweifelt.

Dark-Snake

Tom kichert ein wenig.

„ Lasst euch nicht stören, ich wollt nur Dean besuchen.", damit zog er die Vorhänge zu und verschwand.

„ Harry, geht's dir gut?", fragte er den Jungen als er merkte wie blass Harry war.

In der zeit als er versuchte Harry zu beruhigen, hörten sie schon bald unterdrückte Lustschreie und stöhnen dass es nicht eindeutiger sein könnte.

Mephisthopheles

Harry nickte nur vorsichtig mit dem Kopf.

„ Was machen die da nur?" fragte Harry nur doof

Dark-Snake

„ Des Meisters unersättlichen trieben nachgeben.", meinte Severus nur bevor er sich wieder den Brustwarzen des jüngeren widmete.

Mephisthopheles

Harry lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich von Severus verwöhnen.

„ Ich liebe dich ", stöhnte er leise

Dark-Snake

Severus löste sich von Harry und küsste Harry weich auf dessen gerötete Lippen.

„ Ich dich auch, mein zahmes Kätzchen.."; schnurrte er.

Langsam küsste er eine feuchte Spur über den muskulösen Bauch und führte seinen Weg über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel weiter.

Die Körpermitte von Harry ließ er gezielt aus.

Mephisthopheles

Harry wurde fast verrückt bei diesen Berührungen.

Er wand sich schon unkontrolliert auf dem bett und sein Körper wurde von einem Gänsehaut Schauer befallen.

Dark-Snake

„ Was hast du, Kätzchen?

Soll ich aufhören?", Severus wusste das Harry das was er tat gefiel, aber er wollte ihn auf die probe stellen.

Im Hintergrund vernahm er Tom rhythmisches stöhnen, es schien also bei den beiden auch heiß herzugehen.

Mephisthopheles

„ Wenn du jetzt aufhörst verlasse ich dich." meinte Harry leise.

Er zog sev zurück zu sich hinauf um ihn zart zu küssen.

Dark-Snake

Severus ließ sich das gefallen.

Seine hand wanderte wieder in Harrys Schritt und umschlang die halbaufgerichtete Männlichkeit des Schülers.

Er bewegte seine Hand gleichmäßig und langsam auf und ab.

Mephistopheles

Harry verkrampfte sich kurz vor schreck entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder als er dieses schöne Gefühl in sich aufsteigen fühlte.

Nach einer weile begann er leise zu stöhnen.

Dark-Snake

Mit einer leichten Drehung lag Severus auf dem rücken und Harry lag auf ihm.

„ Du kannst es so machen wie du es gerne willst…", meinte Severus verführerisch.

Mephistopheles

Harry küsste Sev verführerisch.

„ Ähh ich hab doch gar keine Ahnung wie das alles funktioniert du musst mir das schon ein bisschen halfen." , meinte Harry kleinlaut.

Dark-Snake

„ Werde ich schon, keine Angst.", meinte Severus verführerisch.

Er begann seine Hüften gegen Harrys zu bewegen.

Seine hand wanderte an den knackigen hintern des anderen.

Mephistopheles

„Das beruhigt mich aber." Meinte Harry grinsend und verteilte kleine Küsschen auf Severus.

Dark-Snake

Seine kräftigen, etwas schwieligen Hände kneten den Po des anderen ein wenig bevor sich ein vorwitziger Finger in die heiße enge verirrte.

Severus stöhnte ungewollt auf.

Mephistopheles

Harry hisste bei den plötzlichen schmerz auf und verkrampfte sich kurz entspannte sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder und genoss die Behandlung von snape einfach nur.

Dark-Snake

Um Harry abzulenken massierte Severus das Glied des anderen weiter.

Nebenbei griff er neben das Bett und öffnete geschickt eine Dose mit einer farblosen Salbe.

Er strich einen seiner Finger damit ein und massierte damit auch den Muskelring von Harry.

Nach einiger zeit, so dass das Gel einwirken konnte, glitt er wieder in die Jungfräuliche Enge.

Mephistopheles

Harry mittlerweile stöhnte laut und bewegte sich unkontrolliert.

Der Schweiß tropfte schon von seiner Nase.

Dark-Snake

Für Severus war das dass Zeichen dass Harry bereit war.

Er zog seinen Finger zurück und bestrich seine eigene harte Männlichkeit mit dem kühlen gel.

Er ließ Harry vor sich hinknien, so würde es leichter werden, für sie beide.

„ Es könnte man anfang etwas wehtun, aber das vergeht schnell..", warnte er Harry vor.

Mephistopheles

„ Ist okay, bitte mach schnell lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus bitte.", meinte Harry leise.

Dark-Snake

„ Okay, ich bin vorsichtig...", meinte Severus darauf.

Langsam drang er in Harry ein, machte immer wieder eine kleine pause, damit er Harry zeit gab sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Als er komplett in Harry eingedrungen war, musste er laut aufstöhnen, er musste sich beherrschen um den jungen nicht gleich auf der Stelle zu reiten als wenn es kein morgen geben würde.

Mephistopheles

Harry stöhnte ebenfalls laut auf und drückte seinen prachtvollen Arsch Snape entgegen.

Dark-Snake

Betont sanft bewegte sich Severus nach einer Weile, lange würde er das selber nicht aushalten.

Er keuchte immer wieder auf als Harry besonders eng wurde.

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Mephistopheles

Harry atmete schnell und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu laut zu werden.

Dark-Snake

" Beherrsch dich nicht!", meinte er leise stöhnend als er merkte dass Harry sich auf die Lippen blutig biss.

Um ihn anzuspornen stieß er etwas härter zu.

Mephistopheles

Als er hörte wie snape das sagte stöhnte er laut Severus Namen.

Harry gefiel es wie snape in ihn stieß.

/ Warum ist das hier so warm/

Dark-Snake

Severus machte Harrys Lustschreie unheimlich heiß.

Er bemerkte dass es Harry gefiel und so wurde er immer fahriger und härter in seinen Stößen.

Alles in ihm kribbelte und zeigte ihm so das er bald seinen Höhepunkt haben würde.

Mephistopheles

Harry schmiss den kopf in den Nacken und seine Gefühle fuhren in seinem inneren Achterbahn.

Harry krallte seine Finger in die weiße Bettwäsche der Krankenstation.

Er war sich ganz sicher lange würde er unter dieser Bearbeitung nicht mehr durchhalten.

Dark-snake

Sah es gerne dass Harry sich so gehen ließ.

Zwei weitere Stöße reichten aus um den Lehrer über die Klippe zu bringen.

Harry war wie ein Dämonenkind, er betörte ihn und ließ ihn alles rund um vergessen.

Auch Tom.

" Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!", schrie Severus auf.

Mephistopheles

Laut stöhnte Harry, als er kam und spürte wie sich Severus Saft in ihm verteilte.

Geschafft ließ er sich aufs bett sinken und atmete ziemlich schnell und stoßweise.

Dark-Snake

Er spürte Harrys erhitzte Haut auf seiner eigenen und murrte leise als er sich neben dem Schüler auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

" Manchmal glaube ich das du kein Mensch bist, Kätzchen!

So heiß wie du mich machst, dass ist schon nicht mehr normal!", meinte Severus sanft.

Nebenan konnte man Tom laut aufstöhnen hören und Snape grinste.

Mephistopheles

"Wer sagt denn das ich einer bin immerhin bin ich mit godric verwandt und der ist ja auch keiner wenn ich das richtig mit bekommen habe.", sagte Harry und seine Augen bekamen eine Bernsteinfabige Farbe.

Dark-Snake

" Teufesbalg!", meinte Severus neckend und küsste Harry zärtlich und zog ihn leicht über sich.

" Dean lass das soll dich Severus vergiften!", hörte Sev Toms stimme vor dem Vorhang.

Mephistopheles

"Dean lass es oder ich knipps dir die lichter aus", knurrte Harry.

"Ich ein Balg?

Und was bist du dann?" meinte Harry und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch und snape hatte grüne Haare.

Dark-Snake

Severus vernahm Toms lachen und Deans fluchen.

" Du kleiner Satansbraten!", murmelte Severus und zog Harry nun ganz auf sich.

Ohne vorwarnung drang er wieder in den jüngeren ein, er war Leidenschaftlich und schnell.

Er grinste Harry nun an.

Mephistopheles

Harry machte ein schmerz verzogenes Gesicht und hisste laut auf.

/Warum macht er das// dachte Harry ängstlich.

Dark-Snake

Severus merkte das erst nach einer geraumen Zeitspanne.

Denn als erst Tom ihn von Harry trennte registrierte er dass etwas anders war.

" Wa...ss zum Teufel!", meinte er nur erschrocken.

" Meister was machen sie hier?

Warum mischen sie sich ein?", er musste auch noch Deans böse blicke ertragen.

Dann sah er zu Harry und merkte dass etwas ganz anders war.

" Kätzchen was ist mit dir?", fragte er ihn und wollte ihm über die Wange streichen.

Mephistopheles

Schnell versteckte er sein Gesicht im Kissen damit alle die aufkommenden Tränen nicht bemerkten.

Dean schaute ihn böse an und streichelte Harry beruhigend über den Kopf.

Dark-Snake

Verstand nun die Welt nicht mehr.

" Kätzchen, sprich mit mir, sag mir was ich getan habe...", kam es leise flüsternd von Severus.

Das er sich diese Blöße vor den anderen gab war selten.

Er wollte Harry durch die haare streichen.

Mephistopheles

"e-es hat weh getan.", meinte Harry und schaute ihn mit verheulten Augen an.

Dean streichelte ihm den rücken und küsste Harrys Stirn

Dark-Snake

" Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt!", fragte Severus erschrocken.

Eigenwillig unter Deans bösen Blick nahm er Harry in den Arm und schaute Dean mit einem tödlichen blick an.

Mephistopheles

"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!", sagte Harry und kuschelte sich weinerlich an snape.

"Lass gut sein" flüsterte er lächelt an seinen Bruder.

Dark-Snake

" Aber trotzdem musst du doch sagen wenn ich dir wehtue!", meinte Severus belehrend aber sanft.

" Bruder?", meinte er dennoch misstrauisch zu Dean.

" Meister vielleicht solltet ihr euren geliebten mehr fordern!", meint er grinsend und sah Dean herausfordernd an.

" Vielleicht lässt er dann die Finger von meinem GELIEBTEN!", meinte Severus provozierend.

Mephistopheles

" Ich hab mich nicht getraut.", meinte Harry schüchtern.

" Ja Bruder!", sagte Harry ernst und lächelte Dean an.

" Ich bin also nur dein Geliebter, ja?" meinte Harry leicht säuerlich jedoch fing er auch an leicht zu grinsen als er den Ausspruch den er an Tom gerichtet hatte hörte.

Dark-Snake

" Hast du etwa angst vor mir?", fragte Sev unglücklich.

" Ach wenn es weiter nichts ist.

Ich würde dich vom Fleck weg heiraten!", meinte er ernst.

Mephistopheles

"Du würdest was?...", meinte Dean geschockt und schaute Snape Fassungslos an.

"Harry Gryffindor snape..." kicherte Harry "klingt komisch", grinste Harry müde und gähnte.

Dark-Snake

" Ihn heiraten, was denken sie den Thomas!", kam es sarkastisch zurück.

" Ein wenig ja aber ich werde Tom bitten mir seine Zustimmung zu geben!

Was wird wohl Godric dazu sagen?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er zog Harry eng an sich und kraulte ihm den Nacken.

Mephisthopheles

"Können wir woanders hin mir ist kalt und ich bin müde." meinet Harry und hatte schon eine Gänsehaut.

Dean schaute Harry nur an und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Dark-Snake

Severus lief vor Eifersucht rot an.

" Nimm deine Finger von Harry!", knurrte er Dean an.

" Würdest du mich denn wollen, Harry?", fragte er ihn wieder sanft wie ein Lämmchen.

Mephisthopheles

"Aber er ist mein geliebter Bruder!", meinte Dean laut.

Auf Severus Frage nickte Harry nur leicht er war an Severus Brust gekuschelt schon fast eingeschlafen.

Dark-Snake

" Trotzdem behalt deine Finger bei dir!

Du hast Tom, reicht dir das den nicht!", Severus konnte, sehr, sehr eifersüchtig sein.

Dann stand er auf und zog seinen Mantel auf seine nackte Haut.

Harry wickelte er in die Decke ein bevor er ihn hochhob und liebevoll kraulte.

Mephisthopheles

Harry bekam von der ganzen Sache schon nichts mehr mit er schlief leise schnurrend auf sev´s armen.

Dean zog sich ebenfalls an und verließ die Krankenstation Richtung Toms Gemächer.

Dark-Snake

Severus drückte den jungen noch mehr an sich, wie er ihn liebte!

Das konnte man nicht in Worten Ausdrücken!

Als er sah dass Dean zu Tom wollte, rief er ihm nach:

" Treibt es nicht so zu wild!", er kicherte selbst über seinen Scherz.

Dann zog er sich mit Harry in seine Gemächer zurück.

Legte ihn auf dem Bett ab und deckte ihn zu, er selber legte sich neben ihn auf die decke, streichelte sein Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft wie ein Lamm.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich bin kein geiler bock wie du!", meinte er noch leise.

Harry nuschelte im schlaf sev´s Namen.

Bei Toms Gemächern blieb Dean davor stehen und klopfte leise an.

Dark-Snake

Severus fuhr mit seinen Liebkosung fort.

Sein Finger zeichneten die Gesichtszüge nach und seine Lippen suchten immer wieder die des jüngeren.

" Herein.", meinte Tom als es klopfte.

Er hatte sich vorhin diskret zurückgezogen.

Mephisthopheles

"Hey", meinte Dean niedergeschlagen, als er durch die Tür kam.

Harry kehrte Snape den rücken zu.

"Lass mich schlafen." nuschelte Harry

Dark-Snake

" Warum so niedergeschlagen?", fragte ihn Tom als er von seinen Pergamenten aufsah.

Severus lies sich neben Harry auf die Matratze fallen, und murrte auf.

" Schmust du mit mir?", fragte er Harry leise, ganz leise.

Mephisthopheles

"Sie wollen heiraten. ", meinte er verzweifelt "sie sind erst seid heute zusammen und wollen schon heiraten.

Das ist doch alles nicht fair.", meinte Dean mit tränen in den Augen.

"Hmh." meinte Harry und schlief weiter.

Dark-Snake

" Shhh, alles ist gut, kleiner...

Wenn sie sich lieben werde ich es ihnen nicht verweigern.

Warum weinst du, freust du dich denn nicht für die beiden?", fragte er zu Dean liebevoll.

" Du hast morgen Geburtstag, oder?", fragte Tom nun noch einmal nach.

Severus grummelte ein wenig und stand auf, verließ das Schlafzimmer und begab sich in sein Büro, dort setzte er sich in einen Sessel und schloss die Augen.

Er brauchte ein wenig zeit für sich.

Mephisthopheles

"Natürlich freu ich mich.

Aber das geht alles so schnell.

Ja ich werde morgen 18.", meinte Dean schniefend.

Harry fehlte plötzlich seine Wärmequelle und wachte auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf die suche nach seinem Schatz.

Dark-Snake

Genau in diesem Moment schlug die Uhr Mitternacht.

" Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!", meinte er und reichte Dean ein kleines Päckchen.

" Ich hoffe es gefällt dir...", meinte Tom leise flüsternd, er war ein wenig rot geworden.

Severus schlief seelenruhig in seinem Lieblingssessel und bekam nichts mehr mit.

Mephisthopheles

"Danke", meinte Dean lächelnd und öffnete das Päckchen und erstarrte als er den Inhalt sah.

"W-Was...soll das..."fragte Dean stotternd.

Harry fand Sev schließlich im Sessel im Büro schlafend und versuchte ihn so sanft wie möglich zu wecken.

"Hey wach auf" flüsterte Harry Sev ins Ohr.

Dark-Snake

" Ich möchte dass du mich heiratest!

Ich liebe dich und möchte das du nur mir allein gehörst!", meinte Tom als er ihn intensiv ansah.

Severus grummelte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um weiter zu schlafen, er hatte schon immer einen gesunden schlaf.

Mephisthopheles

" Ist das dein ernst?", als er den Ausdruck in Toms Augen sah fiel er ihm um den Hals.

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Sev leidenschaftlich.

"Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich aufstehst und ins Bett legst dann wird nix aus heiraten und ich schnapp mir lucius."

Dark-Snake

" Natürlich!", meinte Tom daraufhin nur entrüstet, er hatte noch nie jemanden so einen Antrag gemacht.

Er strich Dean über den Kopf und drückte ihn so an sich.

" Sieht wohl nach einer Doppelhochzeit aus, es sei denn Lucius will Zabini auch noch heiraten!", kicherte er leise in das Ohr seines Gryffindors.

Severus spürte Harrys Kuss und öffnete grummelig die Augen.

" DEN kriegst du so oder so nicht, ist ja an Zabini vergeben!  
Außerdem willst du ja doch nicht schmusen, also was soll ich im Bett?", kam es zynisch von Severus.

Man merkte dass er beleidigt war.

Mephisthopheles

"Sorry wenn ich schlafe dann schlaf ich.", meinte Harry und wollte schon wieder gehen.

"ich liebe dich. ich liebe dich .ich liebe dich." meinte er super fröhlich zu Tom.

Dark-Snake

" Ist ja schon gut!", grummelte Severus und erhob sich um mit Harry zufolgen.

Als er im Schlafzimmer ankam ließ er sich einfach aufs Bett fallen und blieb angezogen liegen, er dachte nicht daran sich auszuziehen.

" Ich weiß kleiner Löwe ich liebe dich noch viel mehr!", meinte Tom und küsste Dean liebevoll.

Mephisthopheles

Harry setzte sich aufs bett und begann damit seinem geliebten die Schuhe auszuziehen und kurz darauf folgte der Rest.

"DU liebst mich seit wann?" meinte Dean zu Tom

Dark-Snake

" Irgendwelche Hintergedanken?", schnurrte Severus nun als er Harrys Hände auf seinem Körper spürte.

" Seit du das erste Mal in mein Bett kamst!", meinte Tom ernst.

Mephisthopheles

"Nein ich habe keine Hintergedanken." meinte Harry grinsend und kuschelte sich an seinen schatz.

"Das hast du aber schön gesagt", meinte Dean und küsste seinen zukünftigen Ehemann ganz zart auf die Nasen spitze.

Dark-Snake

Severus zog Harry näher zu sich und schlang einen Arm um Harry hüfte so das kein Millimeter mehr zwischen ihnen platz war.

Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys schwarzen Haaren.

Tom aber fing die Lippen des Schülers zu einem stürmischen Kuss ein der so intensiv war das Tom ungewollt aufstöhnte.

Mephisthopheles

"Komm lass und schlafen." meinte Harry und kraulte Sev im Nacken.

" Dabei war ich eigentlich nur gekommen um meinen Umhang zu holen der noch im Bad liegt." meinte Dean leise seufzend als der Kuss geendet hatte.

Dark-Snake

" Den kannst du haben!

Morgen früh!", meinte Riddle belustigt bevor er den jungen einfach hochhob und sanft auf bett schmiss.

Schnurrte wie ein verliebter Tiger und Hauchte Harry noch einen Kuss hinter dessen Ohr weil er wusste dass Harry da besonders empfindlich war.

" Mein Kätzchen...:", murmelte er leise.

Mephisthopheles

Dean machte ein geschocktes Gesicht.

"Morgen früh? Wieso erst morgen früh?", fragte Dean komisch guckend.

"Was findest du nur so an mir das du mich heiraten willst?", meinet Harry mehr zu sich selbst.

Dark-Snake

" Weil ich dich ganz, will heute Nacht!", schnurrte Tom ihn an.

" Weil du mich betörst, kleiner Teufel!", meinte Sev leise.

Mephisthopheles

/ Wie wird das erst wenn wir verheiratet sind/ fragte sich Dean in Gedanken.

„ Du bekommst wohl nie genug", meinte Dean dann lächelnd zu Tom.

Harry seufzte auf die Aussprache von Severus nur ergeben.

Dark-Snake

„ Von dir so oder so nicht, Löwe!", meinte Tom schnarrend.

Severus küsste Harry liebevoll, während einer seiner Hände durch Harrys Haare fuhren.

Mephisthopheles

„ Darf ich bitte erst duschen gehen?", fragte Dean ergeben an Tom.

Harry gähnte und schloss die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte Harry lieb lächelnd zu Severus.

Der goldene Junge von Gryffindor kuschelte sich eng an seinen zukünftigen Ehemann.

Dark-Snake

" Nur wenn ich mitkommen, kann!", meinte Tom grinsend.

Spürte das Harry müde war, und genoss die nähe zu seinem Schatz.

" Was hälst du eigentlich von Kindern?", Severus flüsterte es so leise, weil er annahm dass Harry schon schlief.

Mephisthopheles

" Wenn es unbedingt sein muss.", meinte Dean leicht genervt.

" Kinder sind was Schönes.

Ich hätte schon gerne welche aber ich bin keine Frau.", meinte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Dark-Snake

" Wenn du nicht willst, warte ich auch hier.", meinte Tom ein wenig verstimmt, auch wenn er versuchte es zu verstecken.

Severus erschrak innerlich, er hatte angenommen dass Harry schon schlief als er diesen Gedanke ausgesprochen hatte.

" Du bist noch wach?

Ich hatte gedacht dass du schon schläfst...

Was würdest du tun wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben würde, dass wir ein Kind bekommen könnten?

So wie ein Mann mit einer Frau?", Severus hoffte das Harry ihn nun nicht ansah, man konnte nämlich an seinen Gesichtszügen sehen dass er diesen Wunsch hatte.

Mephisthopheles

" Maul nicht rum komm einfach mit.", meinte Dean zu Tom stand auf und nahm seine Hand.

"Worauf wartest du?

Beweg deinen süßen Arsch.", sagte Dean grinsend.

Harry drehte sich zu Snape um und schaute ihm mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Du willst ein Kind mit mir?

Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Harry mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Dark-Snake

Schmollend sah Tom seinen Liebsten an.

" Ich werde dir gleich zeigen wer einen süßen Arsch hat und was man damit alles anstellen kann!", knurrte Tom spielerisch böse.

Severus der dieses Bild das Harry bot, missdeutet meinte schnell.

" Du musst nicht, war nur ein Vorschlag!

Ist eine doofe Idee, lassen wir dieses Thema...", murmelte Severus müde.

Mephisthopheles

"Warum willst du nicht mehr?" meinte Harry traurig.

"Ich hab keinen süßen Arsch.

Aber machen kann Man(n) damit viel das weiß ich.", grinste Dean.

Dark-Snake

" Heißt das du willst ein Kind mit mir?", fragte Severus hoffend.

" Ich dachte du wolltest duschen, junger Mann!

So wie du dich jetzt gibst, legst du es drauf an das ich dich erziehe!", meinte Tom sarkastisch.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich will ja auch duschen.

Aber du hälst mich ja davon ab.

Schluss jetzt ich will duschen.", meinet Dean ernst zu Tom.

"Natürlich will ich ein Kind von dir.

Hast du gedacht ich möchte nie Kinder?

Das macht das alles erst perfekt." meinte Harry flüsternd.

Dark-Snake

" Dann geh!

Hopp, hopp!", meinte Tom bestimmend bevor er sich selber Wasser in die riesige Wanne einließ um sich darin zu räkeln, es tat gut sich mal wieder so zu entspannen.

Severus küsste Harry nur leidenschaftlich, unterbrach den Kuss jedoch nicht wie sonst sondern vertiefte ihn regelrecht.

Mephisthopheles

"Du darfst baden und ich muss duschen, das ist gemein!", meinte Dean maulend.

Harry schloss die Augen und küsste eben so mit Leidenschaft zurück.

Dark-Snake

" Ich habe dir nie verboten auch zu baden!", meinte Tom nebenbei.

Langsam schob Severus sich während er den Kuss nicht unterbrach über Harry und ließ diesen spüren dass er ihn begehrte.

Mephisthopheles

"Du willst mich ja gar nicht haben.", schmollte Dean.

" Bitte nicht heute.

Mir ist nicht danach ich habe so viele Gedanken im Kopf die ich erst ordnen muss.

Bitte sei mir nicht böse.", meinte Harry ziemlich rot im Gesicht und dreht schnell den Kopf weg, er wollte nicht sehen wie wütend sein Partner werden würde.

Dark-Snake

" Komm schon her, du wilder, ungezähmter Löwe!", schnurrte Tom und streckte dem jüngeren seine Arme entgegen.

Severus ließ seinen Kopf kraftlos auf Harrys Brust sinken.

Sagte aber kein Wort.

Mephisthopheles

Harry versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken doch es gelang ihm nicht, und er begann leise zu weinen.

"Mittlerweile dürfte ich doch ein zahmer Stubentiger sein.", grinste Dean, zog sich aus und stieg zu Tom in die Wanne.

Dark-Snake

" Ssssshhht Kätzchen...

Was hast du?

Weinst du wegen mir?", fragte Severus mit einer Stimme, die an Zärtlichkeit nicht überboten werden konnte.

" Zeig mir ob du wild oder zahm bist, Löwe!", meinte Tom herausfordernd.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich kann so und so sein, das weißt du.", meinte Dean zu Tom

" doch jetzt bin ich einfach nur müde" flüsterte Dean in Toms Ohr.

"Schon okay." meinte Harry und schloss die mit Tränen überfluteten Augen.

Dark-Snake

" Dann beeil dich ab ins Bett.", meinte Tom und scheuchte Dean aus der Wanne und wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch.

" Lüg mich nicht an, Harry.

Es ist dein Recht nein zu sagen, ich akzeptiere das, jederzeit.", erklärte er seinem Liebsten.

Sein Kopf lag immer noch auf Harrys Brust.

Langsam nahm er die Hand des anderen und küsste sich liebevoll, bevor er sie in seine Haare legte und sie immer noch fest an sich drückte.

" Ich liebe dich, Harry, über alles in dieser Welt.

Ich würde für dich alles aufgeben was ich besitze, es ist nichts wert ohne dich.", flüsterte Severus tonlos aber sehr gefühlvoll.

Mephisthopheles

Harry drehte sich zu Severus und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Womit habe ich dich nur verdient.

Du machst mich unendlich glücklich.

Danke.", meinte Harry flüsternd.

"Kommst du mit, oder soll ich zurück in meinen Turm?", fragte Dean relativ leise.

Dark-Snake

" Mach ich?

Ich verlange manchmal etwas zu viel von dir, vor allem was Sex angeht...", gab Severus zu.

" Auch wenn du vorhast nie wieder Sex mit mir zu haben, einmal müssen wir noch wenn du ein Kind willst!", meinte er und grinste gegen Harrys Brust.

" Ich komm mit, du kannst hier bleiben.

Oder denkst du dass ich dich hier rumlaufen lasse?

Nachher stellt dir Filch noch nach und will dir an die Wäsche, dass riskiere ich lieber nicht!", scherzte er und hob Dean plötzlich hoch um ihn sich über die Schultern zu werfen.

Mephisthopheles

"Hey", kreischte Dean hysterisch.

"Ich habe ja nicht gesagt das wie nie wieder Sex haben sollen nur heute nicht, ich fühle mich heute nicht so gut." meinte Harry leise und schloss die Augen.

Dark-Snake

Tom lachte über Deans Gekreische und hielt ihn an seinem Popo fest.

" Wirst du mir krank?

Ist dir schlecht?

Hast du Kopfschmerzen?

Sonst irgendwelche Schmerzen?

Husten?

Schnupfen?

Heiserkeit?

Müdigkeit?

Konzentrationsschwäche?

Schlafstörungen?", fragte Severus ihm besorgte, man konnte heraushören das er besorgt war.

Mephisthopheles

" Morgendliche Übelkeit, Schlafstörungen, Kopfschmerzen. Mach dir keine sorgen es ist alles okay.", meinte Harry und lächelte Severus müde aber glücklich an.

Ergeben seufzte Dean und ließ sich aus dem Bad tragen.

Dark-Snake

" Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen DU bist bereits schwanger...

Aber wie?

Darf ich dich untersuchen?", Severus war wieder voll in seinem Element.

Tom ließ seinen Schüler auf das große Bett plumpsen bevor er sich selbst neben ihn auf den Rücken fallen ließ.

Mephisthopheles

"Wenn du dann beruhigt bist.", meinte Harry ernst.

Dean kuschelte sich unter eine große decke.

Als er unter er lag nahm er sein Handtuch ab und schmiss es aus dem Bett.

" Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er leise.

Dark-Snake

Severus berührte Harrys Bauch vorsichtig, und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Seiten Harrys.

Tom krabbelte ebenfalls unter die Decke und schlief schon fast als er den Liebesgruß zurückgab.

" Ich dich auch Babybör!", kam es schlafend vom Dunklen Lord.

Mephisthopheles

Harry zuckte kurz auf und wartete dann einfach was sein Geliebter sagen würde.

Dean kuschelte sich an Tom und schlief schnell ein.

Dark-Snake

Diese Reaktion von Harry zeigte Severus das er schwanger war, er registrierte unbewusst dass da etwas war das er beschützen musste.

" Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist schwanger!", kam es von Severus.

Tom schlief schon längst den schlaf der gerechten.

Mephisthopheles

"Aber wie...

Halt Godric ist mein Großvater und der ist ein Veela-Dämonmix, das heißt ich bin auch einer ,das heißt wiederum das ich ohne trank Kinder bekommen kann." meinte Harry laut nachdenkend.

Dark-Snake

" Das fällt dir aber früh ein, Kätzchen!

Nicht das ich mich nicht freue, denn das tue ich...

Nun denn, jetzt brauch ich wenigstens keinen Trank mehr brauen!", kam es leicht sarkastisch aber dennoch erfreut von Severus.

" Weißt du schon was es wird?", kam es neugierig von Severus.

Tom wurde wach und beobachtete seinen Schatz aus roten Augen.

Mephisthopheles

Harry sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Woher soll ich denn das wissen?" meinte Harry mit einem hysterischen Unterton.

"Was´n los?", nuschelte Dean als er die Blicke auf sich spürte.

Dark-Snake

" Also Frauen haben das im Gefühl...

Hast du eine Ahnung?", kam es weiter fragend von Severus, er war nun neugierig wie ein Schuljunge.

" Nichts, Löwe.

Schlaf weiter.", kam es leise von Tom.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich bin aber keine Frau", meinte Harry mit leicht bösem Unterton versuchte das aber so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", meinte er noch anfügend.

"Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?" fragte Dean und rieb sich die Augen.

Dark-Snake

" Ich dachte ja nur..:"; meinte er leise bevor er sich wegdrehte und so tat als würde er schlafen.

Er benutzte sein zweites Kopfkissen um damit zu kuscheln, da Harry ja augenscheinlich böse auf ihn war.

" Ist schon okay.

Schlaf weiter, Löwe!", meinte Tom beschwichtigend.

Mephisthopheles

Als Harry dachte das snape schlief ging er ins bad und setzte sich unter die laufende Dusche.

Leise fing er an zu weinen.

"Warum läuft das alles nur so falsch?" schluchzte er und schaute auf den Ring an seinem Finger.

Dean kuschelte sich enger an Tom und schloss erneut seine Augen.

Dark-Snake

Er hörte wie Harry das Zimmer verließ.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, also ging er zum Kamin und warf Flohpulver in die Flammen:

" Salazars Schlafzimmer!", sprach er aus.

Tom kraulte Dean noch ein wenig, um ihn zum schlafen anzuregen.

Mephisthopheles

Salazar schlürfte zum Kamin.

"Snape?

Was willst du so spät noch von mir?" fragte Salazar und rieb sich die müden Augen.

Dark-Snake

" Ich möchte das du mit Harry redest, Sofort !

Er ist schwanger und irgendwie reden wir aneinander vorbei oder er versteht alles falsch!", klagte Severus ihm sein leid.

Mephisthopheles

" Schwanger wann?

Was?

Wieso?

Und wieso soll ich mit ihm reden?

Du kannst das doch viel besser.

Erklär ihm einfach wie du dich im Moment fühlst.

Was du für ihn empfindest.

Ob du dich auf das Kind freust, oder was auch immer.

Aber ich kann das nicht.

Nein nie im leben!" meinte Salazar verzweifelt.

Dark-Snake

" Durch sein Wesen ist er schwanger geworden, was weis ich!

Aber bitte du musst!

Wir kriegen es im Moment nicht hin auf einer Wellenlänge zu kommunizieren!

Salazar ich hab dich in all den Jahren nie um etwas gebeten, aber dieses eine Mal, BITTE!", kam es verzweifelt von Severus.

" Wasn los, um diese Uhrzeit?", nuschelte Godric hinter Salazar.

Mephisthopheles

" Du hast ja Recht aber guck doch mal du kennst Harry wahrscheinlich besser als wir alle.

Du weißt wie er ist.

Er will wissen wie man über ihn denkt.

Er will wissen ob du dich auf das Kind freust.

Hast du ihm das gesagt?

Hast du ihm das durch körperliche Nähe gezeigt?

Sprich erst selber noch mal mit ihm und wenn es dann noch nicht klappt helfe ich dir, okay?" meinte Salazar mit väterlicher Stimme.

Dark-Snake

Severus seufzte.

" Wahrscheinlich will er gar nicht mit mir reden.

Ich habe ihm gesagt dass ich mich freue.

Dann wollte ich ihm zeigen dass ich ihn liebe, halt mit sexueller Annäherung und er hat mich abgeblockt.

Nicht das ich sauer wäre oder so aber er denkt das...

Ich werde langsam nicht mehr schlau aus ihm...

Ob das an der Schwangerschaft liegt?", er fragte eher sich selbst als Salazar.

Mephisthopheles

"Die Annäherung vor oder nachdem ihr es erfahren habt?", fragte Salazar fragend.

"In Sachen deiner sexuellen Annäherungen verstehe ich das.

Schau doch mal der junge ist 18 und hat so gut wie gar keine Erfahrung auf dieser Ebene und dann kommt da jemand der so alt ist wie du?

Ich würde auch angst haben was Falsches zu machen oder dich nicht befriedigt zu bekommen.

Sprich einfach noch mal mit ihm, versuch es wenigstens noch mal. BITTE." ,meinte Salazar noch und knipste den Kamin aus.

Harry kam patschnass aus dem Bad und suchte sich erstmal ein Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen.

Dean legte sich Toms Arm um die Hüfte und nuschelte die 3 wichtigsten Worten

"Ich liebe dich"

Dark-Snake

Severus nahm, eines der dünnen Bettlaken und wickelte Harry wortlos darin ein.

Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf bevor er ihn unter die warme Decke manövrierte.

" Ich dich auch aber nun schlaf, du hast morgen früh unterricht und ich hätte schon gerne einen wachen Schüler.

Mephisthopheles

" Ich schlaf doch schon." meinte Dean grinsend.

Harry kuschelte sich in die Decke.

/ Warum muss hier nur alles so gut nach ihm riechen/ fragte er sich in Gedanken.

"Warum bist du noch wach ich dachte du schläfst!" flüsterte er leise an Sev gewand.

Dark-Snake

" Ich habe nicht geschlafen, ich habe nachgedacht.", gab Severus als Erklärung an Harry gewannt.

" Schlaf jetzt Kätzchen morgen ist Schule...", kam es leise mahnend von Severus bevor er sich selber vor dem Schreibtisch im Schlafzimmer niederließ und anfing Schüleraufsätze zu korrigieren.

"Dafür bist du aber ziemlich wach!", meinte Tom grinsend

Mephisthopheles

"Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich fühl mich nicht gut.", meinte Harry leise, und beobachtete Severus beim korrigieren.

"Ja, aber nicht mehr lange!" ,meinte Dean gähnend.

"Warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte Dean und schaute Tom in die Augen.

Dark-Snake

" Möchtest du einen Trank haben?", fragte Severus an Harry gewandt, er hatte sich dabei umgewandt.

" Ich bin ein ausgesprochener Nachtmensch, aber nun Augen zu und schlafen oder ich beschäftige dich anderweitig!", meinte Tom zweideutig grinsend.

Mephisthopheles

Schnell schloss er die Augen und grinste.

"Nein, Danke ist nicht nötig mach dir wegen mir keine umstände.", meinet Harry wobei er zum Schluss immer leiser wurde.

Dark-Snake

" Es macht mir nichts aus, sag mir was du brauchst und du bekommst es egal was es ist.

Ich möchte dass es dir gut geht!", meinte Severus überzeugt.

" Hör auf zu grinsen sondern schlaf sonst mach ich meine Drohung war!", kam es gespielt gedroht von Tom an Dean.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich habe Angst.", meinte Harry sehr leise.

"Angst dass du mich nicht mehr willst, dass du das Kind nicht willst, und Angst das ich fett und hässlich werde.", sagte er flüsternd.

Dean kuschelte sich an Tom und schlief wieder ein.

Dark-Snake

Severus drehte sich um als er das vernahm.

" Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?

Natürlich will ich dich und das Baby!

Ich liebe dich!

Und junior auch!

Du wirst ein wenig rundlich werden aber das gehört dazu, ich werde dich auch so lieben und begehren!

Daran wird sich NIEMALS etwas ändern!

Und wenn die Hölle einfriert!", bestimmte Severus.

Er hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und die Aufsätze, Aufsätze sein gelassen.

Tom betrachtete seinen Schatz viel sagend.

Er liebte es ihm einfach beim Schlafen zuzuschauen.

Mephisthopheles

"Magst du mich nicht mal küssen?" fragte Harry zuckersüß und zog Severus zu sich runter.

Dean schlummerte friedlich bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Dark-Snake

Severus beantwortete diese Frage mit ein einem Kuss der alles offen lies.

Harry sollte bestimmen wie weit das jetzt ging.

Mephisthopheles

Harry unterbrach den Kuss und schaute Severus glücklich an.

"Morgen früh okay?", fragte Harry mit süßer Stimme.

Am nächsten Morgen streckte sich Dean genüsslich und schaute sich nach seinem zukünftigen um.

Dark-Snake

" Wenn du willst..", schnurrte Severus zurück.

Schlief noch halb und spürte Deans rehbraune Blick auf sich.

Mephisthopheles

"Ja", flüsterte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Dean setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, stand auf und ging ins Bad um sich zu duschen.

Dark-Snake

Snape gab Harry einen federleichten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

" Schlaf.", kam es lehrermäßig vom Giftmischer.

Tom räkelte sich genüsslich im bett als er langsam aufwachte.

Mephisthopheles

"Ja" hauchte Harry noch und schlief ein.

Dies würde die erste Nacht werden in der er ohne Alpträume schlafen könnte.

Dean begann sich zu waschen und leise vor sich hin zu summen.

Dark-Snake

Severus beobachtete Harry noch eine Weile bis er selber einschlief und so über Harrys Seele wachte.

Tom stand auf und schlurfte ins Bad, ohne zu wissen das Dean auch dort war.

Er zog sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche ohne sich zu wundern das dass Wasser schon lief und angenehm warm war.

Mephisthopheles

"Guten Morgen" flüsterte er in Toms Ohr und knabberte kurz daran.

"Ausgeschlafen?"

Harry begann sich im Bett zu räkeln und merkte nicht wie sich das Bettlaken, das er gestern Nacht von Severus bekommen hatte, verabschiedet hatte.

Dark-Snake

Severus verfolgte jede dieser Bewegungen aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

Ihm gefiel der jungen der nun nackt neben ihm lag.

Tom stöhnte leise.

" Jetzt schon.", er küsste Dean heiß und drängte ihn mit den Rücken gegen die Wand der Dusche.

Mephisthopheles

Harry stand auf und wollte in seinem Turm gehen, doch als er merkte dass er gar keine Sachen trug ging er erstmal ins Bad um zu duschen.

"Warum erst jetzt?", fragte Dean Tom zuckersüß

Dark-Snake

Wartete bis Harry wiederkam und zog ihn wieder ins Bett zurück.

Er knabberte liebevoll an Harrys Ohrläppchen und küsste ihn hinter sein Ohr weil er wusste das er da sehr empfindlich war.

So wollte er ihn zum bleiben überreden.

" Weil ich vorher noch geschlafen habe!

Deine Wenigkeit hat bei mir alle Lebensgeister geweckt...", schnurrte Tom bevor er Dean wieder leidenschaftlich küsste.

Mephisthopheles

Dean legte seine Arme um Toms hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ebenso leidenschaftlich zurück.

Harry erschrak kurz und begann dann leicht zu kichern also er snapes lustige Frisur sah.

"Hast du ausgeschlafen?", fragte Harry fragend.

"Ich weiß was es wird!" meinte er leise flüsternd zu Snape.

Dark-Snake

Tom genoss die Nähe zu Dean der sich ihm so willig hingab.

Plötzlich hob Riddle den jungen hoch und setzte ihn auf die Handtuchablage in der Dusche so dass Dean auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war.

Nun eroberte die Lippen des Schülers ein weiteres Mal.

" Hmmm hab ich und du?", murmelte Severus zurück.

" Wirklich?

Verrätst du es mir oder nicht?", nun kam wieder der junge unberechenbare Liebhaber durch.

Mephisthopheles

Dean wollte den Kuss für nichts auf dieser Welt unterbrechen.

Er genoss die Nähe zu seinem zukünftigen Gemahl.

"Ja ich hab ausgezeichnet geschlafen.

Willst du nicht raten?", fragte Harry mit zuckersüßer, kindlicher Stimme.

Dark-Snake

Tom drängte sich liebevoll zwischen Deans Beine um ihn ganz zu spüren.

Dieser Junge machte ihn verrückt wie noch keiner vor ihm.

Seine Zunge bat um einlass indem er leidenschaftlich gegen die geschlossenen Lippen des jüngeren strich.

" Hmmm das ist schwer...

Ein Mädchen?

Wird dann bestimmt so hübsch wie du ...", begann Severus zu raten.

Mephisthopheles

"Ein Mädchen?

Und was noch?", meinte Harry grinsend.

Dean gewährte ihm liebend gern den geforderten einlass, und machte die Beine etwas weiter auseinander damit Tom besser dazwischen platz nehmen konnte.

Dark-Snake

" Was noch?", Severus schien ein wenig auf dem Schlauch zu stehen.

Tom machte sich nun über Deans Hals her und verpasste dem Jungen nun einen Knutschfleck.

Mephisthopheles

Dean neigte genüsslich den Hals zur Seite damit Tom ein bisschen mehr Spielraum hatte.

"Du wirst doppelter Vater.", meinte Harry heiß flüsternd in Sevs Ohr.

Dark-Snake

Biss ein wenig in die sanfte und zarte Haut um den Knutschfleck noch intensiver erscheinen zu lassen.

Severus war nun baff, gleich zwei Babys?

" Zwei Mädchen?", fragte er seinen liebsten und danach biss er Harry leicht in sein Ohrläppchen um ihn zu necken,

Mephisthopheles

Dean entwich ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Er genoss die Bearbeitung von Tom wirklich sehr.

"Nein, ein Junge und ein Mädchen.", meinte er und lächelte Snape glücklich an.

Dark-Snake

" Wirklich?

Dann brauchen wir Namen...

Carla, Sophie, Narnia, Anna, Maria, Lena, Josefa...

Karl Heinz, Peter, Olaf, Holger...", zählte Severus auf, ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein.

Dennoch grinste er weil diese Namen unsinnig waren, da würde Harry nicht mitmachen dazu war er viel zu sehr Gryffindor.

Tom wandte sich nun de Brustwarzen des Schülers zu.

Erst leckte er darüber bevor er leicht und zärtlich hineinriss.

Er wollte seinen Partner hören.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich bin für Tom Alan Jason und Josephine Alaine.", meinte Harry und lehnte sich genüsslich gegen sev.

Dean musste sich bei dieser Bearbeitung wirklich zusammen reißen um nicht laut los zu stöhnen.

Dark-Snake

" Klingt gut.", meinte Severus.

Er schubste Harry sanft nach hinten so dass er auf dem Rücken vor ihm lag.

Auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters erschien ein lächeln das Harry wohl schon zu gut kannte.

In diesem Moment biss Tom ein wenig doller zu, als er bemerkte das Dean sich verbiss zu stöhnen.

Mephisthopheles

Dean schrie kurz auf und lehnte sich dann gegen die kühle rettende Duschwand.

Harry griff nach Sev´s Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Nebenbei kraulte er Sev im Nacken.

Dark-Snake

Besänftigend leckte Tom über die malträtierte Stelle um ihm zu zeigen das es ihm leicht leit tat.

Nun wanderte er seine Zunge zum Bauchnabel des Löwen.

Dieses vorwitziges Suspekt versenkte sich Augenblicklich in die tiefen dieses Kraters.

Severus ließ sich dieses Spiel gefallen, er strich mit seiner Zunge an die Lippen des jüngeren.

Mit Beherrschung rieb sich Severus Hüfte an Harrys um zu testen was Harry wollte.

Rummachen oder Sex...

Mephisthopheles

Harry öffnete sofort seine Lippen um Sev´s Zunge willkommen zu heißen.

Harry ließ seine Hände vom Nacken zu Sevs süßen und knackigen Arsch runter gleiten.

Dean begann lauter zu stöhnen als er vor gehabt hatte und wurde augenblicklich rot.

Er blicke mit seinen Reh braunen Augen auf seinen schatz runter.

Dark-Snake

Severus spielte mit Harrys Zunge fangen.

Snape stöhnte in Harrys Mund als er dessen Hände an seinen Arsch spürte.

" Willst du wirklich?", fragte Severus ihn atemlos.

Tom machte sich über die wohlgeformten Schenkel des Schülers her.

Mit einer Genauigkeit und Intensität verwöhnte er ihn mit der Zunge ohne seine Männlichkeit zu berühren.

Mephisthopheles

Harry antwortete nicht sondern zog ihn einfach wieder runter und küsste ihn erneut.

Dean stöhnt sehr laut auf und ließ seine hand zu seiner voll aufgerichteten Männlichkeit wandern um sich wenigstens ein bisschen Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Dark-Snake

Severus ließ sich wieder auf das Spiel ein.

Langsam entkleidete er den jüngeren vor sich, er liebte es ihn nackt vor sich zu sehen.

Tom hielt die Hand auf bevor sie sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

" Nicht!", befahl er mit bebender Stimme.

Dann machte er da weiter wo er eben aufgehört hatte.

Heute würde Dean es nur bekommen wenn er darum bettelte das törnte Tom zurzeit mehr als an.

Mephisthopheles

"Warum quälst du mich so?

Nu mach endlich.

BITTE!", flehte Dean schon fast.

Harry genoss die Blick auf seinem Nackten Körper und sein ganze blut war schon in seiner Lenden Gegend.

Dark-Snake

Tom hatte endlich ein erbarmen und küsste vorsichtig die Spitze der Männlichkeit von Dean.

Severus streckte die Hand aus und berührte die nackte Brust des Schülers, er liebte diese junge Haut.

Mephisthopheles

Harry zuckte kurz auf, als er Sevs Hand seine nackte Brust berührte.

Dean legte sich genüsslich den Kopf in den Nacken als er Toms Lippen an seiner Männlichkeit spürte.

Dark-Snake

Severus fuhr eine Spur nach unten bis zum Anfang von Harrys Schamgegend.

Dort kreiste er mit seiner Hand ohne weiter nach unten zu gehen.

Nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung von Tom, nahm er das Ding endlich ganz in den Mund und spielte mit seiner Zunge daran herum.

Mephisthopheles

Harry stöhnte kurz auf biss sich dann jedoch kurz auf die Lippe.

Dean Schrei vor Genuss kurz auf und stöhnte dann laut weiter.

Dass sie in den Duschen waren hatte er bereits vergessen.

Dark-Snake

Severus küsste ihn und leckte dabei das Blut von Harrys Lippe.

" Sei laut wenn du willst...

Und du kannst ruhig fordern was immer du willst!", schnurrte Snape ihn an.

Tom währenddessen leckte immer wieder über die empfindliche Spitze der Männlichkeit um Dean noch mehr zu reizen als er es eh schon war.

Mephisthopheles

Deans Hände verkeilten sich in Toms Haaren.

Als Snape seine Lippen berührte nahm er sie ertsmal in beschlag und knabberte an ihnen rum.

Dark-Snake

Langsam machte Tom Schluckbewegungen um den jungen dazu zu bringen das er sich in den Mund des anderen ergoss.

Severus ließ sich diese Zärtlichkeit von Harry gefallen.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Harry in Sevs Ohr und knabberte kurz an seinem Ohr Läppchen.

Dean stöhnte laut Toms Namen als er endlich Erlösung fand und sich in Toms mund ergoss.

Dark-Snake

" Kätzchen...", flüsterte Severus zurück als er anfing wieder den Körper mit seinen Händen zu erkunden.

Riddle schluckte alles artig.

Danach leckte er sich die Lippen ab.

Er schnappte sich Dean und verschwand mit ihm in Schlafzimmer.

Blitzschnell lag Dean auf dem Bauch vor Tom auf diesem.

Mephisthopheles

Dean wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde.

Also hielt er Tom schon freiwillig sein Hinterteil entgegen.

Harry genoss das Gefühl der weichen Hände die über seinen Körper streichelten.

Dark-Snake

" Bereit?", fragte Tom liebevoll.

Severus lies aber den wichtigsten teil des Körpers außer acht.

Er wollte Harry dazu animieren selbst tätig zu werden.

Mephisthopheles

"Für dich doch immer!", meinte Dean grinsend.

Harry drehte Severus so dass er auf dem Rücken vor ihm lag und begann seine Brust mit feinen Küssen zu bedecken.

Dark-Snake

" Frechdachs!", kam es schnarrend von Tom zurück.  
Vorsichtig drang er in die heiße Enge des Schülers ein.

Er wollte ihn nicht wegtun.

Severus stöhnte ungewollt leise auf, es war neu für ihn das ein Partner so verwöhnte.

Mephisthopheles

Dean stöhnte ungewollt laut auf als Tom in ihm eindrang.

Harry spielte mit Sevs Brustwarzen und streichelte nebenbei seine Seiten rauf und runter.

Dark-Snake

Tom erging es nicht anders, er liebte diesen jungen Körper der sich unter dem seinen wand.

Er fand sehr schnell einen schnellen Rhythmus der sie beide befriedigen würde.

Severus bekam unter dieser Behandlung eine Gänsehaut, schnell wand er sich unter dem Gryffindor.

Mephisthopheles

Harry grinste in sich hinein.

Er wusste das snape so ein Gefühl nicht kannte und wusste das er es genießen würde.

Er arbeitete sich küssend in Richtung Füße vor.

Dean konnte sich nun endgültig nicht mehr kontrollieren und begann so laut zu stöhnen.

Mit der Zeit bildete sich eine feine schweiß schicht auf seiner Haut.

Dark-Snake

Etwas nervös und leidenschaftlich drückte Severus Harry weiter nach unten.

Durch die wohlwollenen Laute von Dean angespornt wurden Toms rhythmische Stöße langsam fordernder.

" Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", stöhnte er gefühlvoll auf.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich weiß", stöhnte Dean laut.

Harry bewegte sich langsam zu sevs Schamgegend vor und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

Dark-Snake

Für diese Antwort stieß Tom etwas härter zu.

Er leckte eine Spur über den rücken von Dean, genau die Wirbelsäule entlang.

Ein leichtes zittern durchlief Severus Körper und seine Hände verkrallten sich in Harrys Haaren, die ihn sehr, sehr gerne weiter unten sehen / spüren würde/n.

Mephisthopheles

Dean stöhnte extrem laut auf und wurde dann auch extrem rot.

"Da hat es aber einer ziemlich nötig", flüsterte der junge Gryffindor leise und küsste leicht die Spitze von Severus Männlichkeit.

Dark-Snake

" GGGRRR", kam es von Severus zurück, dann stöhnte er erregt auf als er Harrys Zunge auf dieser empfindlichen Stelle spürte.

Tom schien diesen Rhythmus beibehalten zu wollen.

Denn er verlangsamte ihn weder noch verstärkte er ihn.

Mephisthopheles

Harry begann Severus Männlichkeit mit küssen zu bedecken und fing an einigen Stellen zu saugen.

Dean lief der Schweiß schon die fein gearbeitete Nase hinunter.

Dean stöhnte mittlerweile ununterbrochen und genoss es sichtlich.

Dark-Snake

Severus schrie leise auf, diese süße Folter war mehr als gemein aber dennoch machte das ihn an, und zwar nicht zu knapp.

Ein paar weitere Stöße wurden von Tom noch gebraucht damit dieser über die Klippe kam.

" DEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!", schrie Tom plötzlich auf, auch für ihn war es überraschend bekommen.

Mephisthopheles

Dean der sowieso schon kurz davor war sprang schnell hinterher und stöhnte dabei laut auf.

Danach fiel er atemlos in die Kissen des großen Bettes.

Harry setzte seine arbeit vor.

Dark-Snake

Severus ergoss sich in die warme Mundhöhle des anderen.

Nun war erschöpft.

" Lass uns schlafen, Kätzchen, du hast einen alten Mann ganz schön geschafft...", murmelte er.

Tom hielt seinen liebsten immer noch eng umschlungen, auch wenn sie beide schon einen Orgasmus gehabt hatten.

" Sorry dass ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe aber das kam so plötzlich ...", entschuldigte er sich leise bei Dean.

Mephisthopheles

"Ähmm?

Naja okay schlaf du ich geh in meinen Turm ich hab nämlich gleich 2 stunden Zaubertränke und ich möchte meinen herz allerliebsten Lehrer doch nicht die Genugtuung geben mir punkte abziehen zu können.", meinte Harry grinsend und stand auf.

"Es ist doch okay.

Du bist halt schon etwas älter...", meinte Dean gemein grinsend.

"Könntest du mich bitte aufstehen lassen ich habe gleich unterricht und würde gerne noch duschen vorher und in meinen Turm muss ich auch noch mal.", Dean schaute ihn bittend an.

Dark-Snake

" Verschwinde bevor ich doch noch über dich herfalle, du werdender Vater!", meinte ´Severus scherzend.

Dann verzog er das Gesicht.

" Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch mit Gryffindors rumärgern, dass war's dann wohl mit dem verdienten schlaf!", meinte Sev bedauernd gespielt.

" Hab ich dir nicht gerade erst bewiesen das ich nicht alt bin!

Bin ich dir etwa nicht mehr genug!", meinte Tom schmollend, ein wenig grinste er trotzdem.

Mephisthopheles

"Halt die klappe.

Ich bin der mütterliche Vater.

Und was bist du der opaliche Vater", meine Harry um auf snapes fortgeschrittenes alter anzuspielen.

"Du, meiner zukünftiger weißt genau das du der einzige bist den ich will und das wirst du auch bleiben egal wie alt du letztendlich bist.", meinte Dean mit lieber Stimme.

Dark-Snake

" Ich verfüge über mehr Lebenserfahrung als du, du Kücken!

Wenn ich dir zu alt bin such dir doch wenn jüngeres!", knurrte er Harry sauer an.

Er hasste es wenn man ihn auf sein Alter ansprach.

Er schritt zum Kamin und warf Flohpulver hinein, bevor er selber hineinstieß und " Salazars Büro", rief.

nun war er verschwunden.

" Schön zu wissen!", meinte Tom bevor er Dean freigab

und ihn ein letztes Mal küsste.

Mephisthopheles

Harry wischte sich die aufkommenden Tränen weg zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer.

Dean lief ins Bad und zog sich an.

Schnell ging er noch mal zu Tom und küsste ihn noch mal bevor aus dessen privaten Räumen verschwand.

Salazar der in seinem Direktoren Stuhl saß und in der Gegend rum guckte erschrak als Severus vor ihm stand.

Dark-Snake

Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich vor Salazar in einen Sessel.

Tom sah seinem liebsten nach wie dieser ihm entschwand.

Mephisthopheles

"Was ist den nun schon wieder?" fragte Salazar und man hörte an seiner Stimme dass er genervt war.

Dean sprintete in seinen Turm und ging dann direkt zum Tränke Raum um auf seinen Lehrer und die andern zu warten.

Dark-Snake

" Bin ich alt?

Wird man in meinem alter überhaupt noch Vater von Zwillingen?", es klang deprimiert.

Tom währenddessen schlief selig.

Mephisthopheles

" Ich glaub du hast Fieber!

DU bist mit deinen süßen 37 bestimmt noch nicht alt und wieso sollte man in diesem alter keine Kinder mehr bekommen können!

Wenn Harry gesagt hat dass du alt bist meinte er das nur um dich ein bisschen zu ärgern.

Du weißt dass er dich liebt und du weißt dass du ihn liebst. ALSO KOMM ENDLICH KLAR." meinte er und wurde lauter blieb aber ruhig.

Dark-Snake

" Warum sagt er dann solche Sachen wenn er es nicht so meint?", man konnte meinen das Sev schwanger war und nicht Harry!

Mephisthopheles

"Er ist ein Kind, Kinder sagen dumme Sachen." meinte Salazar noch und schmiss Snape dann aus seinem Büro.

Dark-Snake

Stand verdattert vor der geschlossenen Tür.

Als er in seinem Klassenzimmer ankam sah er Harrys verweinte Augen, und es tat ihm augenblicklich Leid was er gesagt und getan hatte.

" Harry komm bitte mal mit in mein Büro.", meinte er und Harry folgte ihm.

Als sie alleine waren entschuldigte sich Severus.

" Es tut mir leid, ich habe mal wieder mist verbockt!", gestand er.

Mephisthopheles

"Denkst du auch mal an meine Gefühle?

Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe als du mich da alleine stehen lassen hast?

NEIN!

Das weißt du natürlich wieder nicht.

Das ist das letzte Mal das ich mir das gefallen lasse.", meinte Harry in einem Ton der schon fast gruselig war.

Die ganze Zeit während er geredet hatte lag seine Hand auf seinen Bauch und hin und wieder verzog sich das Gesicht vor schmerzen.

Dark-Snake

" Du hast ja Recht, ich bin ein Idiot.

Du hast besseres als mich verdient...", murmelte er und ging ein Regal entlang denn er hatte gesehen das Harry sich an seinen bauch fasste.

Er stellte ihn, eine Phiole hin.

" Gegen die Schmerzen, ich möchte nicht das du oder die kleinen unter mir leiden..."; meinte er leise.

" Bleib hier bis es dir besser geht.", meinte er noch bevor er das Klassenzimmer wieder betrat.

Er unterrichtete strenger denn je.

Mephisthopheles

Harry lies vor schreck die Phiole fallen die mit einem lauten krachen auf dem Boden fallen.

Als er die Scherben aufsammeln wollte schnitt er sich mit einer der Scherben ausersehen in die Handinnenfläche was natürlich auch sofort begann ziemlich stark zu bluten.

"Du Idiot, ich leide doch nicht wegen dir.", meinte Harry verzweifelt und sackte auf den Boden.

Dark-Snake

Severus vernahm das krachen von glas auf dem Kerkerboden und wandte sich wieder dem Büro zu.

Öffnete leise die Tür und sah Harry auf dem Boden kauern.

Scherben waren zu sehen, und...Blut.

Harrys Blut...

Severus erschrak sich fürchterlich.

Er lies sich neben Harry auf die knie fallen und nahm die verletzte Hand in die seine.

Er heilte sie mit mehreren Zaubersprüchen.

" Was machst du nur für Sachen, Kätzchen?", fragte er mehr sich selber als Harry.

Dann zauberte er eine weitere Phiole Zaubertrank herbei die er Harry hinhielt.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich brauche das Zeug nicht.

Ich brauche doch nur dich.", meinte Harry und sackte ohnmächtig zusammen.

Dark-Snake

Severus wurde blass um die Nase dann schnappte er sich Harry und brachte ihn in die Krankenstation zu Poppy.

" POPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!", schrie Severus nach der Heilerin, diese erschien dann auch.

Mephisthopheles

Nachdem poppy nach 10 Minuten fertig war gab sie Harry noch ein Stärknungstrank und ging dann zu snape um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Die Kinder haben auf einen Nerv gedrückt.

Außerdem war es wohl ein bisschen viel Aufregung für den armen Harry.

Ich bin dafür das er erstmal eine weile nicht zur schule geht.

Weißt du wer der Vater der Kinder ist?", fragte die Ärztin ahnungslos.

Dark-Snake

" Wenn du das sagst, poppy werde ich es veranlassen dass ich ihn privat unterrichten kann.

Und ja ich weiß wer der Vater ist!

ICH!", kam es ein wenig stur von Severus.

Dann hob er den verdutzten Schüler vorsichtig hoch um ihn in mit in die Kerker zu nehmen dort konnte er sich ausruhen.

Dort angekommen, legte er Harry auf sein bett und deckte ihn liebevoll zu.

" Schlaf...

oder hast du schmerzen?", fragte er seinen liebsten angstvoll.

Mephisthopheles

"Nein alles okay...", meinte Harry und schloss die Augen.

Dark-Snake

" Wirklich?", fragte Severus.

Mephisthopheles

"Diese verdammten Kinder drücken mir auf sämtliche Nerven und Muskeln die ich habe, glaub mir das wirklich kein schönes Gefühl.

Ich weiß ganz ehrlich gesagt nicht ob ich das mit den Kindern schaffen werde.

Es ist nicht so dass ich die beiden nicht will.

Aber ich bin mir sicher allein und in diesem zustand in dem wir uns so oft streiten schaffe ich das schon gar nicht.

Die beiden mögen das nämlich überhaupt nicht und denn dieses ständige Kotzerei.

Ich hab bestimmt schon 4 Kilogramm abgenommen wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Und dann der Gedanke dass ich in 3-4 Monaten durch keine Portrait loch in diesem verdammten schloss passe.

Ich werde einfach nur fett und hässlich und kann mich nirgendwo mehr sehen lasse.", meinte Harry während die tränen aus seinen Augen liefen.

Während seinem Gerede hatte er angefangen zu weinen.

Dark-Snake

" Dann dürfen wir nicht mehr streiten und ich werde dir helfen soweit ich kann...

Ich kenn eine Muggelweisheit, die besagt das ein Frau, ich weiß du bist ein Junge, wenn sie schwanger ist immer schöner wird und genauso wird es mit dir sein!

Es wird nicht einfach aber wir werden das schon schaffen, auch ohne Streit...

Wenn du noch willst, heißt es?", fragte Severus hoffnungsvoll.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich hoffe dass wir es schaffen werden.

Auf jeden Fall will ich es schaffen, und auf jeden Fall ohne Streit.

Wer ist eigentlich bei deiner Klasse?", fragte Harry und versuchte zu lächeln.

Dark-Snake

" Ähm, keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt habe ich daran nicht gedacht..", gab Severus kleinlich zu.

Mephisthopheles

"Dann solltest du deinen süßen kleinen Arsch schnell dorthin bewegen die zerstören dir sonst deinen ganzen Kerker.

Immerhin sind das Gryffindors.", meinte Harry mit ernster Stimme.

Dark-Snake

" Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?

Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können dass du es auch schon mal fertig gebracht hast meinen Klassenraum in die Luft zu jagen...", meinte er genauso ernst zurück bevor er Harry einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange gab und verschwinden wollte.

Mephisthopheles

Harry griff nach Sevs Kragen und zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er noch und ließ ihn gehen.

Dark-Snake

Severus war darauf nicht gefasst und stöhnte ungewollt auf.

" Du bist so hinterhältig, Teufelchen!", meinte Sev und verzog das Gesicht weil er es schade fand das er nun wieder in die Klasse zurückmusste.

Aber er hatte Glück das Draco den unterricht übernommen hatte und sein Klassenzimmer noch stand, komplett.

Mephisthopheles

Harry drehte sich um und schlief mit einem glücklichen lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Dean schaute snape sehr böse an.

Er wollte unbedingt wissen was mit Harry los ist.

"Professor Snape was ist mit Harry los und wo ist er?", fragte Dean böse funkelnd.

Dark-Snake

" Thomas einen anderen Ton wenn ich bitten darf!

Was mit Potter ist und wo er ist geht sie gar nichts an!", knurrte er den jungen unheilvoll an.

" Ich sammle nun die Aufsätze ein!", meinte Severus und ging durch die reihen, vor Dean blieb er stehen.

Mephisthopheles

" Es geht mich mehr an als alle anderen, und vor allem geht es mich mehr an als sie", knurrte er böse.

Harry wachte nach einer halben Stunde auf und setzte sich im Bett hin.

Gelangweilt guckte er Löcher in die Luft.

Dark-Snake

" Ach ja!

Meinen Sie!

Ich bin mit Harry verheiratet und wir bekommen Zwillinge zusammen!

Also erzählen sie mir nicht dass es mich nichts angeht!", knurrte er wie ein wildes Tier leise, so dass nur Dean ihn verstand.

" Geben sie mir endlich ihren Aufsatz Thomas!", meinte er laut für alle.

Eine Hauselfe erschien vor Harry.

" Mein Name ist Moon, Harry Potter, Sir.

Wenn sie etwas brauchen oder etwas haben möchten dann hilft ihnen Moon.

Master Severus hat darum gebeten das Moon hilft.

Haben sie irgendwelche Wünsche, Master Harry?", fragte die Hauselfe.

Mephisthopheles

Dean war geschockt.

"Was er ist schwanger?", meinte er leise vor sich hinflüsternd.

Dann sprang er auf.

"Ich muss SOFORT zu ihm Professor er ist immerhin mein Bruder." meinte Dean laut.

"Nein Danke Moon ich brauche nichts.

Weißt du wann Severus Unterrichtsschluss hat?", fragte Harry mit einem freundlichen lächeln auf den Lippen.

Dark-Snake

" Sie werden jawohl noch zehn Minuten warten können dann ist Stunden ende!

Nun setzten Sie sich wieder Thomas oder sie werden Potter erst wieder sehen wenn das Jahr um ist!

Er bekommt ab morgen Privatunterricht!", ergänzte Severus und erklärte der Klasse einen trank.

" In zehn Minuten, Master Harry.

Möchten sie Tee, Master?", fragte Moon trotzdem nach.

Mephisthopheles

Dean setzte sich hin und wartete das es zum stunden ende klingelte.

"Nein.

Danke Moon aber ich möchte nichts.", meinte Harry und drehte sich um.

Dark-Snake

Die Klingel schellte und Severus wartete bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten.

Dann suchte er seine Sachen zusammen, es dauerte eine Weile.

Er hatte Dean schon wieder ganz vergessen.

Mephisthopheles

"Professor?

Kann ich jetzt bitte zu ihm?", fragte Dean laut aber höflich.

Harry wartete schon ganz fiebrig darauf dass sein liebster endlich kommen würde.

Dark-Snake

" Ach sie sind ja auch noch da Thomas, dann kommen Sie aber ich warne sie nur einmal wenn sie Harry aufregen werfe ich sie schneller raus als sie Amen sagen können!

Er braucht ruhe!", schnarrte Severus und ging durch eine eben erschiene Tür in seine Privaträume.

" Harry bist du wach?", fragte Severus leise, Harry drehte ihnen ja den rücken zu.

Moon erschien und fragte nach ihren Wünschen.

" Tee, eine Kanne und Tassen für alle, Moon.", meinte er zu seiner Hauselfe, diese verschwand gehorsam und erschien mit dem gewünschten wieder.

Mephisthopheles

Harry drehte sich zu ihnen und lächelte Sev glücklich an.

"Da bist du ja wieder", meinte er fröhlich.

"Und mein Bruder hast du auch gleich mitgebracht?

Das ist aber lieb von dir.", meinte Harry noch hinterher und setzte sich auf.

Dark-Snake

" Na, er wollte unbedingt sehen dass du noch lebst, als ich ohne dich wiederkam hat er schon das schlimmste befürchtet.", meinte Sev leicht sarkastisch.

Severus hielt Harry eine Teetasse hin.

Höflicherweise bot er Dean auch eine an.

" Wie sie sehen, Thomas geht es ihm gut.", meinte er an Dean gewandt um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

Mephisthopheles

Harry zog Sev zu sich runter.

"Hör auf eifersüchtig zu sein.

ER ist mein BRUDER.

DU bist mein zukünftiger MANN.

ICH liebe DICH, und zwar NUR DICH.", flüsterte ihm Harry zischend ins Ohr küsste ihn schüchternd auf die Lippen und ließ ihn dann los und lächelte als wäre nichts gewesen.

Dark-Snake

" Ich weiß, Kätzchen, ich weiß aber ich kann doch nichts dafür...", meinte er leise zurück, er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, er wollte Harry nicht weiter blamieren.

Er küsste ihn zurück aber viel besitz ergreifender als Harry.

Dann nahm er Dean Harrys Teetasse wieder ab und gab sie Harry zurück.

" Trink das, ist gut für die kleinen...", meinte beschützend.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich bin NICHT krank.

Ich bin nur ein bisschen schwanger.", meinte Harry schnippisch.

Harry verzog schmollend den Mund, trank seinen Tee aber trotzdem.

Dark-Snake

" Ich weiß, aber ich mach mir trotzdem sorgen, ist das erlaubt?", fragte er Harry mit einem Dackelblick in den Augen.

" Ich werde jetzt Hausaufgaben kontrollieren es sei den ihr braucht mich anderweitig?", fragte er Harry.

Mephisthopheles

"Mach dir aber bitte nicht zu viele Sorgen denk auch ein bisschen an dich, okay?", fragte Harry noch.

" Nein ich denke nicht das wir dich momentan benötigen.", meinte Harry freundlich lächelnd.

Dark-Snake

" Keine Angst, so ein oder zwei stunden werde ich schon noch unterrichten am Tag!", scherzte Severus.

Severus zog sich hinter den Schreibtisch zurück um zu korrigieren.

" Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dean, Harry als Severus weg war.

Mephisthopheles

"Naja mir ist ein wenig schlecht und hab ein wenig Fieber", flüsterte Harry und legte sich den Finger auf die Lippen.

"Das muss er aber nicht unbedingt wissen.", meinet Harry noch hinten dran gehängt.

Dark-Snake

" Warum nicht?

Bemuttert er dich dann noch mehr?", fragte Dean grinsend zurück.

Mephisthopheles

"Ja es ist so schon schlimm genug.", meinte Harry leise.

"Aber ich liebe ihn halt und will ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten.

Und ich will nicht das er sich zu viele sorgen macht, denn dann vergisst er nämlich auch mal an sich zu denken.", meinte Harry und lächelte verliebt in Snapes Richtung.

Dark-Snake

Severus spitzte vom Schreibtisch aus die Ohren.

Er war zum teil ein Vampir und hatte ein gutes Gehör.

Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen als er hörte dass Harry ihm nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Vertraute er ihm so wenig?

" Tja so ist das nun einmal wenn man verliebt ist das läst sich nicht abstellen wie einen Wecker.", meinte Dean Schulter zuckend.

Mephisthopheles

"Du hast ja Recht.

Ich will nur nicht dass er vergisst an sich zu denken und seine Kinder ohne ihn aufwachsen.

Hatschi", nieste Harry noch hinten dran.

Dark-Snake

" Aber einer seits zeigt es auch wie sehr er dich vergöttert.

Also ehrlich, ich find es sehr süß wie er sich um dich und die Kinder sorgt...

Uns außerdem bevor Snape stirbt geht die Welt unter, er ist hart gesotten Harry.", Dean streicht Harry über die Wange.

Mephisthopheles

"Du hast ja recht...", meinte Harry und seufzte ergeben.

"Könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen kannst ja dann morgen wiederkommen?", fragte Harry freundlich.

Dark-Snake

" Okay, dann bis morgen.

Guten Nacht Professor.", meinte Dean bevor er ging und die Tür schloss.

" Bist du müde?", fragt Sev als er sah das Dean gegangen war.

Mephisthopheles

"Ich wollte nur ein bisschen mit dir alleine sein.", meinte Harry mit einem verlegenden lächeln.

Dark-Snake

" Kuscheln?", fragte er ihn schüchtern.

Mephisthopheles

Harry hob als antwort einfach nur die Decke und rückte ein stück zur Seite.

Dark-Snake

Severus zauberte sich einen Schlafanzug an und krabbelte drunter.

Severus kuschelte sich eng an Harrys Seite wobei sein Ohr leicht an Harrys Bauch lag.

Mephisthopheles

Harry krauelte Sev den Kopf und schloss glücklich die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich mein Ehegatte", meinte er leise.


End file.
